Reborn!: The Story of Yukiko
by IceDragon5683
Summary: so... what would happen if Tsuna had a talented twin sister? What would change? What happens to Tsuna?  This follows the manga pretty well at least when it gets serious
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked my other stories! Anyway, just so there's no super confusion. I'm going to tell you right now that in this fanfic, Tsuna has a twin sister named Yukiko and already accepts that he's a possible candidate for the tenth boss and already has a family (not the one from the story, totally different… kinda). Also, Yukiko has her own guardian too but only one, his name is Ryuuzaki. OH, and Yukiko has a crush on Tsuna's guardian of rain, Shigure. Ok, I think that's all the background you need to know. Everything else will be explained either in the prologue or the rest of the story. Hope you like it! (the prologue is all a flashback. It's about one year before Tsuna was supposed to meet Reborn. So Tsuna and Yukiko are in their first year of middle school) **

"**Blah" talk**

'**blah' think**

_**Blah **_**Dream/Flashback (After Prologue)**

**:Blah: Time skip/setting switch**

Prologue: How The Chosen was lost

It was just another day at Nanimori when Tsuna and Yukiko Sawada were walking to school, exited for the end of their first year in middle school and their trip to Italy to visit their father, grandfather, guardians, and new mentor.

"Today is finally the day! School's going to be over!" Tsuna exclaimed excitedly

"I'm glad you're happy, but we still have the graduation ceremony to deal with." Yukiko stated in her usual calm tone

"I know, but still! We'll be going to Italy soon! And see dad and grandpa AND we'll finally meet up with our guardians! And don't tell me you're not excited about that! Especially since you get to see Shigure…" Tsuna teased his sister and her crush on his rain guardian

"Ok, I'm excited. I really did miss Ryuzaki… and Shigure, and it'll be nice to finally see the headquarters."

"I wonder just how big it is, the Vongola is really rich so it's probably huge! Hey, what do you think Reborn is going to be like?"

The legendary hitman Reborn. He's said to be the very best in the business, and he's been chosen to train the twins to be mafia material. The decision on which of the two is to be a candidate has yet to be made, so they train together and help each other rise. Tsuna already has all of his guardians whereas Yukiko has chosen to only have one and he does not even use any of the sky fires. Yukiko said that she'll find her other guardians when they come to her.

"I don't really know, apparently he's a fan of the Spartan training method though. So we're going to have a run for our money. I also hear that the final decision on which one of us is finally going to be made during our visit." She already knew it was going to be Tsuna, he may not realize it but he has the necessary qualities to be a great leader.

"I bet it's going to be you. I mean, you have the Primo's blond hair, blue eyes, his maturity AND you have his amazing talent." It was true, even with her hair shorter than most girls, Yukiko was stunning. Her blond hair shined with the sun, her clear blue eyes gave a calm feeling to all who look upon them, and her air of maturity simply brings out her calm qualities even more. And where Tsuna may have his guardians he was behind his sister in skill with the Dying Will Flame, Yukiko had already learned to use two different weapons.

"I think it's going to be you. You have the Primo's actual appearance and your personalities are pretty similar. Don't forget Tsuna, the Vongola was originally made to protect the Primo's friends. That's something I KNOW you would do." And Tsuna, with is brown gravity defying hair and honey colored eyes gave the image of a second Primo, only kinder, the perfect choice for a boss that would bring the Vongola family to its original pure form.

"I'm not sure… I mean I'm not called 'Dame Tsuna' for nothing…" Tsuna had obtained the lowest test scores throughout the whole year, it was a miracle he was able to pass the class and move on to the next year.

"So what? Just cause you're not book smart doesn't mean you don't have what it takes to be a leader. I doubt Primo was able to get a decent education where he was from."

"That maybe so, but you have his skill and you also have your own special power too; you're way more fit to be boss than I am." The conversation lasted until they finally reached the school, only to be met by none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"Hello herbivore… Yukiko." Yukiko was probably the only person who was not in the discipline crew whose name Hibari actually bothers to use. This was caused when she earned his respect through her ability to fight, but it came with the price of Hibari constantly demanding fights against her.

"Good morning Hibari. I'm afraid we can't have a fight right now. Me and Tsuna are about to be late, so next time ok?" Yukiko felt no fear towards Hibari mostly because she knew there was nothing to fear if you have Hibari's respect. And she held his respect, to the point where she could actually tell Hibari what to do… at least on occasion.

:After Graduation:

"Hey Yuki, I have a question…" Tsuna was acting more nervous than usual

"Sure. What is it?" Yukiko didn't know why Tsuna was so nervous about whatever question he's about to ask.

"Well, you like Shigure right?"

"Yes." She had long accepted her feelings; in fact, the two enjoy teasing each other to confess first.

"Then why don't you grow out your hair? The guys in our class are always talking about how you would be breath taking if you grew out your hair and dressed up more… and I was curious on why you have your hair so short." Tsuna himself didn't know why he was so nervous about such a simple question

"Hm…. I guess I keep my hair short because it would get in the way of sports and training. As for my clothing, I simply like dressing like this. It's comfortable. As for why I don't grow my fair for Shigure, I guess its cause I don't want to be liked for my appearance alone. Though, I don't have to worry about that right now, so I guess I could grow it out if I really wanted to. I'll think about it."

"Oh. Don't you ever wonder what life would be like if we weren't the Vongola candidates?"

"Not really. I prefer to think that things in life happen for a reason. Like, we were supposed to be candidates. I mean, how many people would be able to take this kind of life like we could?"

"I guess… Is Hibari going to come for a fight again?"

"Nah. Some idiots pissed him off, so he's busy biting them to death." Which she was quite happy about.

"Hey Yuki, can you promise me something?"Tsuna's real worry was coming up

"Of course I can. What is it?"

"You know those rich twins…"

"Yeah, the ones that nearly killed each other over their inheritance right? Tsuna…" Yukiko was starting to see where this was going

"Can you promise that won't happen for us and whole selection thing?" Tsuna really was worried about it. He didn't know why, Yukiko would never hurt him. But his instincts told him to be wary.

"Of course Tsuna, whoever gets chosen is going to be the right choice. There's no point in fighting over it." Yukiko was already planning on losing and asking Reborn to teach her how to be a hitman at his level.

Little did the Sawaka twins know, the Vongola family had other plans in store for them.

:Italy:

It was pouring and the streets of Venice were drenched in blood

"TSUNA!" Yukiko screamed, Tsuna bleeding in her arms. "Don't die on me Tsuna! Come on! Wake up!" Tsuna's guardians were in no better shape, they surrounded the twins. Even Yukiko's guardian Ryuzaki was bleeding badly, but unlike the others his life was in no danger.

"Yuki… You promised… Why?..." Tsuna could barely stay conscious, his breathing was getting weaker, as was his pulse.

"I'm sorry Tsuna… I really meant it when I made the promise… I just had to… Please forgive me! I-I never meant for this to happen!" Yukiko's body was covered in their blood. She was hurt to, but not half as much as her victims. And she had black wings on her back, head, wrists and ankles. She looked like an angel of death.

"How… could you…" Tsuna couldn't continue. He died in his killer and sister's arms.

"TSUNA!"

"_The candidate for the 10__th__ Vongola boss has been decided. Yukiko Sawada. You are to compete against the other candidates for the position. You are not allowed to back out."_

"Are you insane! Your stupid position forced me to kill my brother! I will never have anything to do with the Vongola again!"


	2. Chapter 1: Reborn

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked the prologue! If you have any clarification questions just ask ok? Oh, and this is Yukiko's second year of middle school. It's been about 5 months since Tsuna died. Hope you like it!**

"**Blah" talking**

'**Blah' thinking**

**:Blah: Time/Setting**

_**Blah**_** Flashback/Dream**

Chapter 1: Reborn

:Nanimori Middle School:

"Yukiko catch!" a boy yelled as he passed the basketball to Yukiko, only for her to fall before it got to her.

"Ah!" Yukiko landed in a painful manner and the ball was lost to the other team.

"Not again. Come on Yuki!" The boy yelled. Unfortunately he said the taboo word and was grabbed by Yukiko and lifted into the air "Ah!"

"I thought I told you to never call me that again…" She gave the poor boy a glare that could rival even Hibari's death glare.

"S-sorry. I w-won't make a mistake l-like that again…" The boy was ready to break down crying under her glare.

"… fine." She dropped the boy and the other team won without much problem.

:After game:

"You know… it was basically your fault we lost…" her teammates stated in both an angry and fearful tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll clean up. So scram." She ended her statement with another glare. She wasn't really in a good mood.

"S-sure." The boys ran before she changed her mind of beating them to a pulp. "How did Ice-Star-Yuki, master at all sports, turn no different from Dame-Tsuna, failure at everything?"

"I heard she's doing this on purpose so as to pretend Tsuna's still alive."

"Well, can't blame her too much. I mean it was her fault they ended up going to a place with a drunk driver that caused the accident."

"Shh! I think she can still her us! Don't you guys no better than to mention Tsuna?"

They were right. After Tsuna's death, Yukiko had gotten even colder to her classmates and would even hit her teachers if they pestered her too much. And all the athletic ability she showed last year, which allowed her to be in P.E. with the boys, had simply vanished, unless she was angered. She was doing it on purpose, but not to pretend Tsuna's still alive. She's doing it as redemption, what little she can do for Tsuna, along with almost daily visits to his grave and, for a time, not sleeping due to vivid nightmares.

"Well, they're not wrong… at least for guys that only know the public story." Yukiko admitted as she was getting on the cleaning. 'The only reason I come is so mom won't worry too much and to check on Tsuna's crush… Sasagawa Kyoko.' She looked out of the window to check on her.

_Flashback_

"_Yuki! Did you see that girl?" Tsuna asked excitedly with a very obvious blush on his face_

"_You mean Sasagawa?" Yukiko did notice her. She had an air of innocence that she originally thought only existed in Tsuna_

"_She's so innocent… Her smile is amazing! It's kinda like yours but it has more a pure feeling whereas yours has a brilliant feeling." Tsuna couldn't help but compare the smiles, they were the most amazing ones he's seen._

"_She does have that kind of air… Do you like her?" She could tell when he asked. _

"_Ah, m-maybe…" Tsuna was already getting embarrassed. _

"_You're blushing… You should ask her out." She was enjoying teasing her cute twin brother._

"_N-no way! She's way out of my league… Maybe I'll ask her when I get cooler…"_

_End Flashback_

'Tsuna would never get the chance to ask her out… all because of me…' Yukiko thought sadly. "Hm? Isn't that the Kendo captain?"

True enough, Mochida-sempai was going up to Kyoko and Hana, Kyoko's best friend, made it obvious the two were together.

"It's a good thing Tsuna can't see this. He'd be crushed." Yukiko stated, it didn't make her guilt go away even slightly. "Well, those guys just put me in a bad attitude so I guess I'll just go home."

:Sawada residence:

"Yukiko… I got another call from school… You came home from school early again…" Nana Sawada was really worrying about her only child. After Tsuna's death she would always lock herself in her room, and her rare smiles are now non-existent; she wouldn't even let Nana call her by her old nickname 'Yuki'. "What are you going to do about the future?"

"I'll figure it out when the time comes." Yukiko answered as she was typing on her computer, writing another one of her stories that Tsuna loved to read.

"I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or anything…" Nana said as she barged into her daughter's room

"You really need to stop barging into my room…" Yukiko didn't even look up to her mother, the mother that didn't even know the truth about Tsuna's death.

"You can live your whole life, saddened by Tsuna's death or you can live it happily. I want you to be able live feeling 'It's great to be alive!'"

"Mom… I thought I told you to never talk about Tsuna…" The temperature in the room was slowly going down. Nana could tell she's nearing the danger line. But she had to try, for her daughter.

"Yukiko, I hired a home tutor."

That caught Yukiko's attention. "WHAT? Why would I need a home tutor?"

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. 'Will raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation. Grade and subject do not matter. Reborn.'"

She couldn't believe she heard that name again. "Did you just say 'Reborn'?" She looked at her mother with a shocked face.

"Yes, he seems like an amazing teacher don't' you think?"

"Cancel it now! I don't want to even look at him!" She was furious with her mother now, how could she hire the man that had helped in forcing her to kill her own brother?

"Ciaossu." It was too late. Reborn had already arrived, shocking Nana at his appearance. Reborn had the body of an infant, but was in an expensive tuxedo, a fedora cap with an orange strip down the middle and chameleon on top, and a pacifier around his neck. Yukiko was not surprised by his appearance, she had seen him before. "I had come 3 hours early, but as a service I will evaluate you know."

"Um, who are you?" Nana was confused as to why a baby was talking in such a sophisticated manner.

"Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

"Mom, why don't you go downstairs and I'll see what the home tutor wants to start off with." Yukiko knew better than to go against Reborn now that he's here, she preferred being alive only slightly over dying by Reborn's hands.

"Okay…" Nana was really confused, not only did she find out her daughter's home tutor was a baby but her daughter wasn't even fazed at his appearance.

Once Nana left the room Yukiko got down to business. "Alright Reborn, what are you doing here pretending to be my tutor?"

'At least she has a brain unlike her brother. I'd rather teach her, but her grudge may be a problem.' Reborn speculated how difficult it would be to train her. "Simple, I'm here to make you the Vongola Tenth. The Ninth assigned me to train you into an amazing boss."

'Great, another person I wanted nothing to do with'. "Reborn, I already told you that day in Italy. I have no intention of having anything to do with the Vongola, ever."

"Then I'll have to force you…" GURGLE. Reborn's stomach had sent its message. "But not right now."

'I knew it. His stomach is still more important than people.' Yukiko went down after him

"Yukiko? Where are you going?" Yukiko wasn't even looking at the kitchen.

"I'm going to eat out and jog a bit. And about the home tutor…" She looked over at the kitchen and realized Reborn had beaten her to the punch

"The contract is that he lives here until you're ready to be on your own. So, he's the one that decides when he leaves." Nana said happily as Reborn was eating his dinner with a smug look on his face.

'Damn you Reborn…' Yukiko thought. "Fine. I'm still going out though. Later."

:Next Day:

"I'm not going to suddenly run away Reborn. You don't have to follow me around…" Yukiko was already getting irritated with her former teacher, now home tutor.

"My job is to watch over you and your growth. Which I'm sure has not improved, if not worsened, since we last met."

"Yeah, whatever." Yukiko spotted Kyoko and decided to take a different route.

'Hm? Why would Yukiko go a different way just because of some girl? I'd better check her out.' Reborn thought as he went up the girl, making sure Yukiko noticed as well.

"Kyaa! How cute!" Kyoko said as she got to her knees to look at Reborn.

"Ciaossu."

"Why are you wearing a suit?" After all, most babies wouldn't wear such clothing

"Because I'm in the mafia." Might as well test the girl's reaction

"Waah! How cool!"

'I hope she's not taking him seriously…' Yukiko thought as she walked away from the harmless talk. She only came back to make sure Reborn wasn't going to hurt the girl.

"What does that girl mean to you Yukiko? You can't possibly have a crush on her…" Reborn really was curious.

"No reason. Tsuna had a crush on her, so I check on her from time to time. But looking at her for too long makes me think of him too much." It really was the only reason

"Did he ever tell her?"

"No, I guess that's why I keep an eye on her."

"She has that same air as Tsuna…" Reborn could see the air of innocence from the girl, it was very similar to Tsuna's when Reborn first met him.

"Yeah." The look Yukiko had was one of yearning

'Maybe, it will work…' "Do you wish to be friends with her?" Reborn said out of no where

The sudden surprised Yukiko a bit, "… I guess… it would be refreshing to have someone like her around." She realized what Reborn was planning to do. "Reborn don't you dare…"

She couldn't finish her threat. Reborn had already taken out his gun and shot her. "Sorry, Yukiko. Had to be done. You need to get some companions, and someone with at least a little similarity to your brother would be an excellent choice."

As Yukiko was 'dying' she thought of Kyoko and Tsuna's crush on her. 'She's so similar to him. I wish I could be friends with her before I really leave the world.' As she was on the ground, something started to grow from inside her, what came out was herself, in her underwear. "Reborn! I will ask Kyoko to be my friend with my dying will!" She looked at herself. "Why am I naked? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Where's Kyoko?" She ran off with that said.

"It's dying will time." Reborn said in a smug tone. "Though maybe I should fix the whole underwear part… Nah, that would take the fun away from it." Same old cruel Reborn

:Some hill on the way to Kyoko:

A delivery man in his own truck was calmly going through his deliveries. "Looks I'll be able to take a breather after this delivery." Little did he know, Yukiko was running right where he was heading.

CRASH! "I-I hit somebody!" The poor delivery man was lost, confused, and panicked, luckily, Yukiko was unharmed.

But she was falling down the hill. "This… Won't stop me!" She jumped off what was supposed to be her landing and fell right on top of the Kendo captain right in front of Kyoko. "Oh! Found coincidentally! Sasagawa Kyoko!" She pointed to the slightly frightened Kyoko "Please be my friend!"

Well, this wasn't what Kyoko expected, so she did what any teenage girl would do in this situation. "Kyaaa!" She ran.

"Kyoko!" The Kendo captain had regained his composure. "Bitch! You've got to be kidding me, you slut!" He yelled as he ran after Kyoko.

Yukiko had also regained her composure. "Damn it, now I'm known as a slut. How long was I in that mode Reborn?" She knew him well enough to know that following her would be a cake walk for him.

"The Dying will mode lasts for 5 minutes. After the time limit, you return to normal."

"I see… Now where's that bullet… Ah, there it is." She blew it out of her nose. "Reborn, I know the basics of the bullet. What would you have done if I didn't regret not being friends with her?"

"But you did." In other words, Reborn had no idea either.

Yukiko finally gave notice to her surroundings. "Reborn… Did you at least do something useful, like bringing my clothes?" She looked at him only to see he was empty handed. 'Of course not…'

:Sawada residence:

"Reborn… because of you, I don't even know if I should go to school anymore…" She was getting really pissed at her former teacher.

"Why not? You did what you wanted to but couldn't. That counts as a good thing to me."

"I was half naked and she ran away screaming… How is that a good thing?" One glare at her teacher and she knew she already lost this battle. Might as well learn something then. "Why am I not hurt after that truck incident? I may be strong, but I'm not that strong."

"Dying Will means your body is in a state where the safety switches are off. So in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limits, you gain amazing strength. But I am surprised, you have had your abilities sealed for half a year. I myself thought it would at least hurt a little… unless you never sealed them, only pretended to."

"Fine, it's the second one. Now, why are you here? Why did the Ninth go to the trouble of asking _you_ to train me? In fact, why am I being trained for this at all? Last I checked, I dropped out of this competition."

'So, she's getting to the _real_ business.' "As you know, the Ninth is getting old and senile. He never really planned to bring you back but… the most qualified after you, Enrico, was shot in a feud; The young number 2, Matsumo, was drowned; and the favorite child, Federico, was found reduced to bones." As he was telling this, he was showing picture of the dead.

"You really didn't need to show me the picture you know… so, I'm the only possible candidate left, huh? Damn, and here I thought I finally escaped the Vongola… I should kill dad for this." A thought came to Yukiko, she noticed Reborn had not mentioned someone. The one who _should _be _before_ her. "Reborn, what about..."

"Was disqualified for an action we will not talk about until necessary." Reborn interrupted her, he also knew who she was talking about. "Don't worry Yukiko, I'll make you into a fine mafia boss." Reborn was already undressing.

"Yeah, yeah. So, do you want the bed or make your own thing?" She had learned the process last time.

"The bed, as usual, if you wake me up you die." He didn't really need to say this again.

"Yeah, yeah. I already learned that lesson." And it was a painful one too.

:The Next Day:

Yukiko was in front of the door to her classroom. 'I really don't want to go in and find out what they have in store for me…' "Oh well, might as well face the music." she said with a sigh

When she opened the door, a party greeted her. Just one she never wanted to see in her life. "Hey slut!" "Will you be my friend?" "We heard from Mochida-sempai!" All kinds of things she really didn't need to hear were blasting at her face.

Yukiko had enough. "_Shut. Up._" The glare she sent them all was enough to not only silence them but also drop the temperature to below zero. 'Finally, some peace and quiet.'

Yukiko needs to learn that once the Vongola gets involved, the concept of 'peace' and 'quiet' vanishes into the air. At that moment, Yukiko decided to go to the roof and have a breather, only to meet the Kendo team before she took another step. "You can't go home yet!" They picked her up and carried her to the Kendo room.

:Kendo room:

"There you are slut!" Mochida said in his Kendo uniform. "God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't!"

'Neither will I… but not for the same reason as you.' Yukiko thought lazily. 'Hm… I could either embarrass him by completely dominating him, or I can let him be satisfied by beating me… I'm probably going to get plenty of bruises from Reborn later on, so I don't really need anymore.' "So what kind of duel is this?" Yukiko was confident in her ability.

"Don't worry, this is a simple duel that even you can do." He pointed his sword to her. "You're a novice in Kendo, so if you can get one point off me then you win. If you can't, then you lose. The prize is… Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"P-Prize?" Kyoko yelled with surprise and fury

"What a jerk…" Hana, said

Yukiko's eyes narrowed, now she was pissed. 'Ok, this jerk is asking to be powned.'

Mochida on the other hand knew he was going to win. 'This girl won't stand a chance. Even if she regained her former skill, she won't stand a chance. The armor she's going to wear is so heavy that it takes two people to carry, and the referee is from my team so she'll never get a point.'

"Fine." Yukiko answered, interrupting Mochida's thoughts. "But let's make it a full win instead. I'll even wear the stupid armor that you messed with." She said as she pointed to the obvious cheat. "But you have to change the referee… I won't play with a biased referee." Her glare dared him to deny her.

"F-fine! We'll have Kyoko referee!"

"Eh?" Kyoko was just getting more and more surprised.

'Well, that's unexpected… Oh well, I'm sure I can still win, the sword should be about the same weight as an actual sword. …It's a good thing Shigure taught me Kendo…' Thinking of her old boyfriend saddened her slightly, but Yukiko had more important things to worry about.

If only Reborn didn't have to interfere. "Let's make it even harder for her; she has to win twice the amount of points to win." Reborn said outright.

'… Can I do that before he gets two points?' Yukiko was starting to doubt her ability; it has been a while since she actually tried in sports. "Alright, I'll still destroy him."

"Let's see you try!" Mochida regained his confidence, 'heh, that girl won't stand a chance!'

Yukiko donned the armor and sword. 'hm… the sword's just fine, it's the armor I'm worried about. I probably will still be able to move well enough to win; I just won't be as flexible with my movements. It's a good thing Reborn forced me to wear that heavy stuff back then, but will I be fine throughout this whole match?' She was nonchalantly swinging the sword the Kendo team could barely carry without breaking a sweat. The carriers were watching her with their mouths agape.

But Mochida saw the truth. 'She may be able to swing the sword, but she's obviously having trouble moving. All I have to do is avoid her swings! And besides, her swings aren't even that fast.'

Little did he know, Yukiko was only trying to warm up a bit, "Alright, let's start." She started to walk towards Mochida without any trouble. "hm… it's lighter than I thought…" 'Guess I won't have much problem after all…'

'How is she able to move with all that weight?' Mochida was starting to panic, his confidence was rapidly fading. "Don't think I'll hold back you peon!"

'So he's trying to freak me out with that kind of comment? Let's break his confidence.' "Try to give me a good fight sempai…" the smirk on her face was already draining his focus

Mochida made the first move, but Yukiko simply blocked it and sent the sword right back at Mochida's face. Silence engulfed the entire room. No one thought a point would be won that fast.

"First point goes to Yukiko!" Yelled Kyoko when she recovered the shock, after her call the crowd started to cheer for Yukiko, who had returned to her former glory.

Mochida fell onto the floor and took a while to get back up; during that time Yukiko was ignoring Mochida completely and was simply practicing her sword swings. 'This is my chance! I'll sneak attack her! You'll regret being so arrogant of your former skills!' "Take this!" Mochida screamed as he jumped and swung his sword at Yukiko behind her.

Yukiko simply moved to the side and hit him when he landed. "You really thought I couldn't tell you were coming? Come on, I told you to give me a good fight sem-pai." Now she was just messing with the poor Kendo captain.

"Point two goes to Yukiko!" Kyoko was really getting into her job as referee

"Darn it… how can I possible beat her?" Mochida was at his whit's end, he couldn't allow himself to be beaten by the girl that had fallen so far since last year

"Sempai, let's make this more interesting. I'll let you have a free point, and depending on where you hit depends how I'm going to strike back. Do you want to try it?" This match was really getting boring

'This is my chance! When she lets her guard down I'll strike her twice and win the match!' "Fine!" Mochida was getting ready for his free match

'He's probably going to go for a second hit after wards so I'll have to be ready. As for my comebacks… well, let's see what comes to mind when it happens.' "Alright sempai, come at me."

"Ah~! You'll regret underestimating me slut! I'll do to you what you caused to your brother!"

Mochida made the biggest mistake in his life, mentioning Tsuna to Yukiko. She didn't even let his sword come near her when she took her sword and broke it on Mochida's head. "I thought I warned all of you to _**never**_ speak of Tsuna again…" her glare made everyone freeze in sheer terror. "Unfortunately, Mochida-san, I was planning on going easy on you. But now, the gloves are off; prepare to make a trip to the hospital, a long, long trip."

"P-Point three goes to Yukiko" Even in the terror of it all, Kyoko still did her duty as referee

"Heh, what are you going to do huh? You don't even have a sword! Take this!" Mochida ran to Yukiko ready to strike her.

Too bad Yukiko simply kicked him in the stomach, taking his sword from him in the process. "Oh look, now I have a sword. And now, someone should be calling the hospital for an ambulance."

"…" Mochida is now too terrified to speak

"But before that, I should make sure I win this match." Yukiko suddenly disappeared from sight, appearing right in front of Mochida the next second, she made the form for a full on swing to his body.

"Ah!" Mochida saw his life before his eyes as the sword came down on him

Only to tap his head lightly, "Point Four goes to Yukiko! Match Over! The winner is Yukiko!"

After the call was made everyone ran to Yukiko half to congratulate her and half to stop her from killing the sempai. Everyone was surprised when she started to walk away.

Mochida regained some of his strength. "Sawada! Aren't you going to send me to the hospital?"

Yukiko looked up to Reborn with the calmest expression he had seen since the incident, there was even a hint of a smile on her face. "I was, but something tells me that the better thing to do is to just let you deal with your humiliation. Besides, maybe, just maybe, Tsuna wouldn't want me to do that kind of thing because of him."

At that, everyone crowded around Yukiko. This time it was completely to congratulate her and welcome back her old self.

"Yukiko-san" Kyoko's shy voice came from behind her

'Ah, she's probably still scared of me from yesterday… Might as well face the problem.' "Listen, I'm really sor-"

"I'm sorry for getting scared and running away yesterday!"

"Ha?" Yukiko was NOT expecting that "No, it's fine."

"My friends tell me I don't know when to laugh." She was starting the scratch the back of her head out of embarrassment

'She thinks the whole thing was a joke?' Yukiko didn't know whether to be impressed or disturbed

"Anyway, you were amazing! I'd love to be friends with you!"

That shocked Yukiko more than anything else that day. 'I guess this was all his doing… which means I'm going to have to thank him later… He may be crazy, but Reborn just might be the one to help me move towards the future…' She looked towards the sky, a slight smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato

**Hey Everyone! I hope everyone liked how Yukiko was doing so far! Now, I'm going to skip the volleyball chapter and probably some other ones I didn't find useful later on. So enter Gokudera!**

"**Blah" talking**

'**blah' thinking**

**:blah: time/setting**

_**blah **_**dream/flashback**

**I didn't know I had to do this but apparently I do: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own any characters other than my OC's (Yukiko, Ryuzaki, Shigure, and Tsuna's other guardians, and possibly someone else if it comes to mind.)  
**

**Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato**

:Night time:

_Yukiko was smiling with Tsuna, Shigure, and Ryuzaki around her they were just talking about nothing much and enjoying eachother's company. Shigure had his arms around Yukiko's waist and Ryuzaki kept threatening Shigure about hurting Yukiko and the consequences. Tsuna and Yukiko were just laughing. Tsuna's other guardians were talking amongst themselves and everyone was enjoying their free time from Reborn's training. _

_Suddenly things started getting dark, Yukiko looked around wondering what was wrong. "Yuki…" Tsuna called her. _

"_Tsuna?" She looked to her twin, only to see him bleeding before her "Tsuna! What happened? Who did this to you?"_

"_Yuki…" Tsuna looked at her with a betrayed expression. "You did…"_

_Yukiko couldn't believe her ears "What? No, I… I wouldn't…"she started to back away in fear. She backed right into Shigure, she turned to see him in no better condition_

"_Yuki…" Shigure looked at her with such sad eyes "Why…?"_

"_Shigure…! I-I didn't, I wouldn't." She backed away from him too_

"_Then why are your hands covered in our blood?" He pointed at her hands_

_Yukiko looked, her eyes widened to a new level. It was true, her hands were practically dyed red. _

"_No…" _

"_Yukiko-sama…" Ryuzaki was calling her._

_Yukiko was scared to look over to him, but did so anyway. She breathed a sigh of relief, he was covered in blood, but it wasn't his own. "What is it Ryuzaki?"_

"_You killed them all. All of Tsuna's famiglia has been killed by you…" Ryuzaki's eyes were disappointed in her, but they also said he was still loyal to her. _

"_No… How did this happen?" _

"_I told you to…" An eery voice answered her question. _

"_Who are you! Why did you make me do this?" Yukiko yelled, anger and sorrow dripping from her voice_

_The man was clocked in darkness behind her. _"_I needed your demon form awakened, and Tsunayoshi Sawada out of the way. This way, I accomplished both with only one action. Your minds were powerful, but you and Nono let your guard down… It was simple enough. Congratulation." he said as he was backing into the darkness again  
_

"_Damn you!" Yukiko was about to charge him. But she had other things to worry about._

"_Yuki…" her friends called like the dead_

"_Wait guys… I… I didn't do this on my own will! Please understand!" Yukiko was truly terrified. _

"_Yuki… You killed us…" Then never said anything else. _

"_No… No.." _

"NO!" Yukiko screamed as she awoke from the futon she was sleeping in.

"Yukiko! What's wrong!" Nana yelled as she rushed into the room.

"…Nothing. Just a nightmare." Yukiko told her mother as she was breathing hard from the vividness of the dream.

"…" Reborn wasn't buying Yukiko's half truth, he knew her well enough to know it would take more than a dream to scare her.

"Oh, ok. Well then, try to get back to sleep. You have school tomorrow." Nana left her daughter to go back to sleep as well.

Once Nana was gone, Reborn got to work "Alright, what was it. You and I both know it would take more than a silly dream to wake you up that violently."

Yukiko looked to her teacher. "It was a dream Reborn. It was just a dream of the past." She didn't need to say anything

"I see…" Reborn lowered his fedora hat so no one could see his expression. He was there at the incident as well; he was forced to watch his students kill each other. But he was smart enough to know that his pain was nothing compared to Yukiko's. "You do need to get some sleep though. We need to talk about something tomorrow…" After saying that Reborn walked back to the bed

"…Ok." Yukiko didn't really want to know what Reborn wanted to talk about, but she knew she didn't have a choice this time. "Goodnight Reborn."

"Goodnight."

Yukiko lied back onto her futon, hoping the dreams wouldn't come this time. When she fell asleep, she had a dreamless night.

:Next Morning, Nanimori Middle School:

"Class, we have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato." The teacher introduced a boy with slightly long silver hair, slightly pale complexion, and reminded Yukiko more of a delinquent than a student.

'Italy huh… The place that started everything… Why do I have a bad feeling from this guy?' Yukiko's instincts told her that the new student was going to make her life more complicated.

As Yukiko was thinking this, the girls around her were already starting to fawn over him. "Isn't he hot?" "He's come back to his homeland!" and the like could be heard throughout the classroom. Even Kyoko was smiling at Gokudera.

'Hm? The other girls are interested in him?' She looked at him once more. What she got in return was a glare of pure resent. 'what the…'

"Gokudera-kun. Your seat is over… Gokudera-kun?" The teacher was about to continue when he noticed that the new student was already walking over to Yukiko.

When he got there, Gokudera kicked Yukiko's desk, but she moved out of the way before it could actually hurt her. 'What the hell? Our eyes just met…' Yukiko was getting suspicious of the new student.

The boys next to Yukiko asked "Do you know him Yukiko?"

"No, I don't. "

"I wonder why he seems to resentful of you then…" the boys mused. The girls were already preparing a fanclub; noticing this, Yukiko decided it would be best to _not_ become enemies with the new student. Angry fangirls were a force even she didn't want to up against.

:Later that day:

Yukiko was walking down a hallway with her hands on the back of her head. "But what is with that new student. I mean, who kicks a random girl's desk for making eye contact?" As she was musing, Yukiko accidentally collided with someone.

"Ouch. I might have broken a bone." The person she hit was one of the ghetto seniors and his two friends were already starting to gather.

'Yeah right. If you broke your arm from that then you'd be worse off than a baby. But they are my senior, and I don't want to give Hibari an excuse to fight me so I'd better walk away.' "Sorry!" She fake smiled to them and ran the opposite direction from them to avoid conflict. When she exited the hallway to the outside she slowed down. "That should be far enough. At least now I don't have to fight them."

"Your cowardliness is an eyeful." An unknown voice said next to Yukiko, surprising her.

Yukiko looked over to the voice "Ah, the new kid." 'Since he already doesn't like me I should leave.' "I'll be going now." She was putting a fake smile with fake fear.

"If someone like you becomes the 10th gen, the Vongola Family is finished."

That caught Yukiko's attention, her face became serious. "How do you know about the Family?"

"I refuse to accept it. I'm the one fit to be the 10th!" He gave her a glare as if to scare her

But she was no longer faking fear. "What are you talking about? It's not like I have control of that."

"I've been watching you for some time, but it seems like there was no point."

Yukiko raised her eyebrow at that. 'He was watching me for some time? And I didn't notice? Reborn's right, I am getting rusty.'

While she was thinking Gokudera took out two dynamites "You're a nuisance, die right here."

"What the, dynamites?"

Gokudera lighted them with his cigarette and tossed them at Yukiko "Later."

'Shit!' A bullet came out of nowhere and sliced off the fuses.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn!" Yukiko yelled with relief.

"You came sooner than I expected, Gokudera Hayato."

"You know each other?" 'Looks like my instincts were right.'

"He's a member of the family that I called over from Italy."

"So he's a member of the mafia?"

"Though, this is my first time meeting him too."

"So you're the 9th Gen's highly trusted assassin, Reborn." Gokudera finally spoke

'That would explain why Nono let him train me and Tsuna back then. But he's that powerful too? Great, I'm screwed…' Yukiko thought as she was listening to the conversation

"You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate if I kill Sawada?" Gokudera asked Reborn as Yukiko was thinking to herself

"Wait what?" Yukiko wanted to make sure she heard the right thing

"Yeah, that's right. Well, let's continue with the killing."

"You want me to fight him?" Yukiko knew that Reborn wouldn't betray her, at least not for something serious.

"Yeah." Reborn told her

"…No thanks." Yukiko started to run in a different direction.

"Wait." Gokudera ended up in front of her. He suddenly had several cigarettes in his mouth and handfuls of dynamites in his hands. He lit them and was ready to throw.

"Its said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over body. His nickname is Smokin' Bomb Hayato." Reborn said, explaining why he has so many dynamites on him.

"Damn it!" Yukiko said as she tried to avoid all of the dynamites that Gokudera threw at her. But she found herself back up against a wall. 'Dead end!'

"Fight Yukiko. Or Tsuna's death would be for nothing."

That made Yukiko act. "…For Tsuna… I can't die" She turned to face Gokudera, her eyes saying that she won't die no matter what. As the bombs were coming at her, her eyes were already calculating what to do. "Guess I'll just have to defuse them all." She suddenly grabbed all the fuses with her hands. "Defused."

"What?" Gokudera then grabbed twice as many dynamites "Double Bomb!" he yelled as he threw them at Yukiko.

"Not going to work!" Yukiko yelled as she was defusing all of them.

Gokudera was losing his temper "Triple Bomb!" He yelled as he began to gather enough dynamites to fill his arms.

But one of them fell to the ground. After that, they all began to fall. 'Shit. Is this the end of me?'

"Stay where you are!" Yukiko yelled as she began to defuse all the bombs on the ground. When they were all defused, she sighed a sigh of relief. "Made it… You ok?"

Gokudera suddenly got on his hands and knees "I was mistaken! You're the one who is fit to be the boss!" He yelled, surprising Yukiko again. "Tenth Gen! I'll follow you! Command me to do anything!"

'Oh great… another loyalist admirer' Yukiko thought with disdain "Why do you want to serve me anyway?"

"Having the loser serve the winner is a family rule." Reborn answered for Gokudera

"Actually, I didn't have any ambition to become the Tenth Gen. It's just that when I heard the Tenth Gen is a Japanese girl the same age as me, I felt I had to test her strength…" Gokudera said, explaining the real reason for everything.

'Can't blame him for that…' Yukiko thought as she thought of her blunt profile

"But you're much more than I expected! For putting your life on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands!"

"Please don't. I already have one fanatical underling, I don't need two."

"Please Tenth!" Gokudera put on a pitiful look on his face.

'... Damn it. I can't really say no when he has that kind of face.' Yukiko thought "Fine…" she sighed in defeat

"Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength. Good job Yukiko."

"I guess…"

"We still need to have our talk…" Reborn reminded her

"After dinner." She replied

:After dinner:

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Yukiko asked, she honestly was curious

"I think you need to call Ryuzaki back." Reborn went straight to the point

"No." Yukiko did too

"You need to have him by your side, and having him there will help you get past what happened faster. Besides… he's been waiting for you to call him this entire time."

Yukiko couldn't reply to that. "…What is he doing now?"

"Training."

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"What do you mean 'yes'? He must be doing something else! Anything!"

"He's not. He's just training day in and day out. The only times he doesn't train is when he's eating, resting, or looking at the necklace you left him, waiting for your call."

Now Yukiko felt guilty. "But… I don't think I'm ready to call for him yet. I… I don't think I can face him…"

"You know he holds no crime on you. His loyalty to you makes Hayato look like a traitor."

"That may be true… but, I-I just can't. Not yet."

"Then send a message to him, a message saying that you _will_ call for him, and soon. After all, your last order to him was very harsh."

Yukiko thought of that day. _"Never show yourself before me until the day I call for you on my own."_ As she thought of it, she also knew that what she said was horrible. Anyone else would leave her after hearing that, but Ryuzaki trained with the hopes of being worthy of her once again.

"…Fine. I'll call for him. But I don't want to see him yet. I'm worried something might happen."

"Nothing happened when you saw me." Reborn reminded her.

"I guess that means I'm supposed to call him and actually see him too, huh?" She already knew the answer

"Of course." Reborn smirked as he said that.

Yukiko walked to her closet and pulled out a jewelry box. The box had a lock that was far too strong for a simple jewelry box, but she had it specially done. She took out her locket and removed the key from inside. After unlocking the box, she looked inside. There was a black and white wing intertwined as a charm for a necklace, burnt beyond repair gloves with melted dagger charms chained to them, and a melted ocean blue dragon bracelet. Yukiko looked at them with sorrow, love, and yearning.

Reborn walked behind her and looked inside, his expression softened and even looked sad, if one stared really hard. 'The gloves Tsuna had specially made for her, the necklace that led her to Ryuzaki and her powers, and the bracelet Shigure made for her. She probably treasures those more than anything.'

Yukiko took out the necklace and placed the charm in her hand, she focused her energy into the charm. She started to glow and when she opened her eyes, they had a diamond look into them "Ryuzaki…"

:Italy:

Ryuzaki was looking up at the sky, thinking of his mistress and wondering if she would ever forgive his inability to protect her beloved people when he felt the charm heat up. He sat up immediately and took it out, it was glowing. "Yukiko-sama…" he immediately focused his fire into it and listened to her command.

"Return to me, Ryuzaki…" After hearing that, Ryuzaki's eyes started to water out of pure joy.

"Hai, Yukiko-sama." He said as he held the charm close to him, and cried tears of joy. "Nono! I need a plane to Japan!" He yelled as he ran into the Vongola Headquarters.

:Yukiko's room:

After she sent her message Yukiko fell the ground out of exhaustion from the power that she had not even touched for 6 months. Her glowing stopped and her eyes returned to their clear blue. "There, the message was sent. Now we just have to wait for him to act."

"He will" Reborn said confidently "You should prepare some kind of living for him. He'll most likely want to live with you."

"Probably… can I depend on you for the excuse to mom?" she asked as she looked at Reborn

"Sure. …You did the right thing Yukiko." Reborn said as he walked out the door, already going to tell Nana

"I guess so…" Yukiko said as she looked out the window to see the clear blue sky. 'Maybe, I can get past it… If things keep going as they are.'


	4. Chapter 3: Kouken Ryuzaki

**Hey everyone! Ryuzaki is finally going to enter our story! Let's see how his first day will go!**

"**Blah" talking**

'**blah' thinking**

**:blah: time/setting**

_**Blah**_** flashback/dreaming**

Chapter 3: Ryuzaki Kouken*

Yukiko was standing outside a door, staring at it with slight fear. She was standing outside of Tsuna's old room. It was two days after calling for Ryuzaki and Reborn had her deal with his living arrangements. The only room they had that was available was the one Yukiko was not ready to enter yet.

'Come on Yukiko… It's just a room. They already cleaned it out when he died. You just need to clean it up a bit and have some furniture moved in.' She reassured herself.

Yukiko took a deep breath, stepped into the room, and was surprised with what faced her. It was completely bare, there wasn't even paint on the walls. Yukiko was going to have to fix that later. But what surprised her was that it was perfectly clean. "What the…"

"Oh Yukiko. What are you doing here?" Her mother asked behind her.

"Mom. Were you the one that's been cleaning this room?"

"Yes. You want to use it for your friend Ryuzaki right? I'm already getting furniture delivered here, as well as some painters." She said as she looked at the room that was formerly her son's.

"Yeah, then I guess that takes care of everything. Did you register him for school yet?"

"I'm about to go there to complete the transfer right now. So I need you and Reborn to get the place cleaned up for his arrival."

"He's arriving today? I thought it would take at least until tomorrow." Yukiko said surprised.

"Reborn got a call telling him that your friend would arrive today. Apparently he didn't have much to pack so he left the same day Reborn called. It's so nice that you're seeing Ryuzaki again after the Italy incident."

'He actually told her the truth?' Yukiko wondered, surprised her teacher actually told the truth for once. "Yeah I guess. Don't worry, I'll get the house ready. Don't forget his uniform."

"Of course, I'll be back around 5. He should arrive around 6. The furniture should arrive at 1, and painters should be here around 2." Nana said while she left the house with a smile.

"Bye mom." Yukiko told her mother; then looked at the living room she would have to clean up herself, since we all know Reborn won't help. "Well, might as well get started…"

:Ryuzaki's arrival:

"Thank you for letting me stay in your house. My name is Ryuzaki Kouken." He said while bowing to Nana. Ryuzaki had only a sports bag and backpack on him; Yukiko guessed he only brought his necessities, she doubted he even brought clothes other that what he was wearing.

The house was decorated similar to a birthday party only the banner said 'Welcome!' instead of 'Happy Birthday!' there was a nice dinner and cake waiting for Ryuzaki to enjoy.

"It's nice to meet you Ryuzaki. Please don't hesitate to consider this place your home." Nana said with a smile

"Thank you. But really, I'm only here to serve Yukiko-sama." He said while walking to her to do a formal bow to her.

"It's nice to see you again Ryuzaki." Yukiko said while trying to smile sincerely. Ryuzaki's appearance had not changed much from when Yukiko last saw him, only slightly older. His brunet hair was styled with spikes off to one side and his bangs on the other. He got more muscular, no doubt from the constant training he's been doing, and taller (he's practically 5'8"). If Yukiko was honest to herself, she knew that most of the girls in her school would probably fall for him. . "Let's eat, and I'll show you your room."

"Very well."

After the meal, Yukiko walked Ryuzaki throughout the house. They just left her room when she said "And this, is your room." She opened the door to show a plain room with only the necessities and plain blue paint. "Sorry we didn't decorate. It was kinda unexpected you'd arrive so soon. We'll get on it some other day."

"It's fine. I won't need much. I don't want to bother you Yukiko-sama."

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?" She asked with a sigh "Anyway, I _want_ you to personalize this room. It would do it some good, after being empty for so long."

"No, you are my mistress after all. I live only to serve you." He said with a sincere smile that spoke his loyalty better than words

"If you say so, I'll leave you to unpack and get used to living here. School's starting tomorrow and you're coming with me from now on, try not to draw too much attention, okay?" She said as she walking out of the room.

"Yes. I will see you in the morning Yukiko-sama. Good night."

"Goodnight Ryuzaki."

:In Yukiko's room:

Yukiko entered her room to find Reborn waiting for her. "Yes?"

"Are you against his being here now?" Reborn asked with a smirk, he already knew the answer

"Alright, alright. I'm glad he's here. ..Thanks." Yukiko said with a smile. She's been doing that a lot more lately.

"You're welcome. Now you have two underlings at your side. Your famiglia is growing." Reborn said in a very slightly proud voice

"I guess. I'm still not so sure about the Vongola situation. I still can't even bring myself to forgive grandfather. Even if he was controlled like I was." Yukiko said while looking out her window with an empty expression.

"I suppose not. I mean, you haven't even forgiven yourself." Reborn said.

"Do you think I ever will?" Yukiko asked, honestly wondering if it's possible

"I think it's possible… as long as you're willing to try." Reborn replied

"I'm not entirely sure if I'm ready to." Yukiko thought about the dream she had the day Gokudera came. "Do you or Nono have any idea **who** caused the incident back then?"

The sudden question surprised Reborn "…no. We have no idea. The only ones to have even made the slightest contact with him were you and Nono. And he has yet to show any recollection recollection. Why do you ask?"

"The night Gokudera came I had a dream that involved him, he was shrouded in shadow… But I could hear him this time. I could hear what he said to me, what he sounded like." Yukiko told him

"Hm… Your memory is much stronger than Nono's. I wonder why…" Reborn muttered, a thought came to him. "What did he tell you? Before, neither of you had any idea what had happened."

"… He told me that he needed my demon form awakened, and Tsuna out of the way. He also commented on how me and Nono had strong minds but didn't stand a chance against him because we had our guard down…" Yukiko told him while still looking out the window

"I see… Why would he need Tsuna gone? I understand how he would want your demon form, but why is Tsuna a threat? Because he's close to you? Or did he notice Tsuna's talent…" Reborn muttered

"I don't know… But I'm going to remember more about that man. And when I find out who he is, I'll stop at nothing to destroy him." Yukiko looked towards the sky with murder and determination in her eyes.

Little did she, or Reborn, know… A man clocked in darkness was watching them from a far. A smirk could be seen on his cloaked face "So pretty little Yukiko remembers what I said to her…"

**Kouken = guardian (thought you might want to know, this knowledge will come in handy later on in the story or in a separate one shot I'll end up making.) I know, you hate me for the cliffhanger… But its what us authors are supposed to do. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Right Hand Man

**Hey Everyone! I hope everyone liked Ryuzaki so far. Now let's see how he does in school and how he and Gokudera get along. ^_^ **

"**blah" talking**

'**blah' thinking**

**:blah: time/setting**

_**Blah **_**dream/flashback**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters. Except Yukiko, Ryuzaki, Tsuna's Famiglia, and any other OC's I end up making.  
**

Chapter 4: Ryuzaki's First Day of School

It was morning as Ryuzaki woke up to the morning sun. "Mm... what time is it?" he said while looking over to his clock, it read 6:30 am. "Oh, too early to wake Yukiko-sama. Hm… I guess I could take a shower and get ready early…" Ryuzaki walked to his bag and took out some clothes and toiletries. He remembered where the bathroom was thanks to Yukiko's little tour.

:10 min later:

Ryuzaki came back into his room in just sweat pants and a towel around his neck, he looked over to his clock again and was saddened that only ten minutes passed even though he took his time in the shower. He walked over to wear Nana left his uniform and started to change into it. Ryuzaki had some trouble with the tie since he never actually did his own, someone else always did it for him. 'Guess I'll have to ask Reborn-san or Nana-san to help me…'. After somewhat finishing dressing he packed for school, or what he thought he needed: books, notebooks, pens, pencils, and his hand knife and foldable mid-length sword since Reborn already told him he couldn't bring his sword to school.

When he finished packing Ryuzaki looked over to his clock and sighed in relief since it finally read 7:00. "I guess I should wake Yukiko-sama now." He walked over to her room with his bag at hand. When he entered he saw Reborn in the bed and Yukiko on the ground in a futon. Ryuzaki walked over to her while avoiding Reborn, he also learned not to bother Reborn in his sleep the hard way. "Yukiko-sama… It's time to wake up, you should get ready for school…" he said while lightly shaking her.

"Mm… Ryuzaki? What time is it?" Yukiko mumbled sleepily.

"7:00 am. I thought you would want to take a shower before we go to school."

"Oh, thanks. I think I will." Yukiko said as she lazily got up from bed to get ready for her shower. "Why don't you check and see if breakfast is ready? Mom should be up by now." She told Ryuzaki as she left the room.

"Yes, Yukiko-sama."

"Ah… Ryuzaki, I almost forgot to tell you." Reborn said, he was awake the whole time. "Yukiko has a new underling. You're going to meet him at school, his name is Hayato Gokudera. He's an explosive expert. Try to get along with him." Reborn told him with an evil glint in his eyes. 'Ryuzaki has always been the jealous type when it came to his loyalty to Yukiko… It should be fun to watch him and Hayato compete on who's more loyal…'

"…A new underling?..." Ryuzaki replied with a surprised and slightly hurt voice. "Well, I guess it makes sense since Yukiko needs a larger family for her name to become well known." He reasoned to himself

:At Nanimori Middle School:

"Ryuzaki, are you okay? You've been acting weird since I came back from the shower…" Yukiko asked as she and Ryuzaki walking into the building.

"Yes, I'm fine. Reborn just told my about Gokudera Hayato…" Ryuzaki replied in a strained tone

"Ah… Don't worry Ryuzaki. Just cause I have another 'underling' doesn't mean I want to replace you."

"Yes. Do you know where I have to go for my schedule?" He replied, still unsure

"Just go down this hallway and you'll see the administration office on the right." She said while pointing out the hallway.

"Very well, I'll see you later Yukiko-sama. I hope we end up in the same classroom." He said while walking away.

"Alight." Yukiko replied. 'I sure don't. You _and_ Gokudera in my classroom would destroy all peace in the classroom. Not to mention, the Gokudera's fangirls already hate my guts… I don't need your's to as well."

:In classroom:

Yukiko ended up in the classroom earilier than she usually would, and shocked most of her classmates with her earliness. She normally didn't care since she had her 'favors' from Hibari.

"Good Morning Tenth!" Gokudera yelled while bowing to Yukiko "You're early today! Is anything wrong, do you need me to get rid of anyone?" He ended his happy tone with a threatening tone on whoever dared to cross his boss.

"No Gokudera." Yukiko replied in a tired tone, she always hated formalities "I simply came early since a friend of mine is transferring today and we needed to get him to school early."

"Eh? We're going to have another transfer student?" One of the girls asked

"Is your friend good looking Yukiko?" another asked, wondering if there is need for another fan club.

"I don't know. I don't exactly look at him that way… As for whether or not he's in our class will depend of the administration office." Yukiko replied

"Class" Their teacher called. "Go get seated. I'd like to introduce a new student of ours. His situation is similar to Hayato's so be kind to him as well. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hello, my name is Ryuzaki Kouken. I was born here in Japan but I moved to Italy so I could train and learn for Yukiko-sama. I'm here now because she has allowed me to come back." Ryuzaki said in a blunt tone

'Shit. He had to start it off like that…' Yukiko thought, already feeling the glances from her classmates falling on her.

"Who are you to be so friendly with the Tenth?" Gokudera yelled at Ryuzaki pissed off.

"I live for Yukiko-sama. You, who tried to kill her, have no right to question my position Hayato Gokudera…" Ryuzaki replied while glaring at Gokudera

"Guys… can you at least save the arguing till _after_ class…?" Yukiko said while trying to fuse with her desk as to avoid the confused, shocked, or upset looks aimed at her.

:After School:

Ryuzaki and Gokudera had indeed saved their fight till after school, but now there was nothing left to stop them. "I can't believe they're fighting over who's more loyal…" Yukiko muttered

"Why not? You need to pick a right-hand man anyway…" Reborn replied while appearing from nowhere, as usual.

"Why do I have a feeling you _planned _this…?" Yukiko asked while glaring at the baby.

"Because I did. I thought it would be and enjoyable fight to watch." Reborn replied with an evil smirk.

'Evil baby… You make my life hard enough; don't have to make it worse…' Yukiko thought angrily

"This match is to see who deserves the title of Right-hand man for the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled at Ryuzaki

"I don't care who receives the title of Yukiko-sama's right-hand man, I only care if they are an incompetent person. Like you are. " Ryuzaki said while unfolding his mid-length sword.

"Damn you!" Gokudera yelled while throwing some of his dynamites.

"You think explosives will work on me? Please." Ryuzaki sliced all the dynamites in half with his sword. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"This is ridiculous…" Yukiko said. Then a thought came to her. "If I just name a right-hand man then this fight will be over right?" she asked Reborn

"I suppose so. As long as both of them approve of the one you choose." Reborn said, wondering what she could have come up with.

"Ryuzaki! Gokudera! Stop now!" She yelled at them, making them stop instantly. 'Holy shit, that was a fast reaction.' "I have decided who my right-hand man will be." She told them

"Who?" They both asked at the same time.

"Reborn." She said with a smile (smirk towards Reborn)

"What?" Reborn asked, not expecting that.

"Why not? You're strong, reliable, and if I don't know what to do, you usually do." She reasoned to him

"…True…" Reborn had to agree, he was quite the narcissist. "But I refuse to be your right-hand man forever."

"Then it's settled, Reborn is my right-hand man until I deem someone else ready for the title. Now let's go home…"

"Yes Yukiko-sama." "Yes Tenth!"

:Yukiko's room, Night time:

"Sorry for making you my right-hand man out of nowhere. I just wanted to end the stupid conflict." Yukiko apologized.

"It's fine. You learned to end conflicts without violence, which will be useful to you as a mafia boss."

"Yeah, yeah. Hopefully, Gokudera and Ryuzaki will get along more now." Yukiko looked out her window and saw a shadow of a person that disappeared as soon as she noticed it "Hm? What's the…"

"What is it?" Reborn asked, becoming suspicious immediately

"There was someone there, but he's gone now…"

"Did you see him?"

"No… He was wearing a cloak and his face was hidden…"


	6. Chapter 5: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Hi everyone! Thank you for following Yukiko up till now! I hope you like the new addition to the team! Now let's see how things go!**

"**blah" talking**

'**blah' thinking**

**:blah: time/setting**

_**Blah**_** flashback/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn, nor any of its characters except Yukiko, Ryuzaki, Shigure, the rest of Tsuna's 'famiglia' or any other OC I end up making  
**

Chapter 5: Yamamoto Takeshi

:P.E. class, Nanimori Middle School:

"Are we done choosing teams?"

"Just one left."

"You can have Yukiko on your team."

"No way! She may be amazing at Kendo and Volleyball again, but there's no telling how she'll be in baseball! Besides, even when she was at her best, she wasn't as good at baseball as she was on the other sports."

'I'm right here morons… At least Gokudera isn't here to supply his bombs; otherwise it would be even worse. Though Ryuzaki looks like he wants to tell his team to take me, good thing I told him not to…' Yukiko thought, wondering when the stupid game will just start

"Isn't it all right? Just join our team." A tall boy with spiked hair spoke out

When Yukiko and Ryuzaki looked towards him, they were shocked out of their mind. 'Shigure…'

But then, Yukiko actually looked at the boy. 'No… He just looks a lot like Shigure…'

"Are you serious Yamamoto? You don't have to let that girl in." One of the boys said, starting to sweat drop

'Oh, he's going to suffer later on for that…' Ryuzaki thought 'He should be honored that Yukiko-sama would join his team. Though, the boy that looks like Shigure might make her falter a lot.'

"Don't be so stingy. I just have to keep them from hitting, right?" the boy in question told his teammate

"Well… if Yamamoto says so…" another boy said, still skeptical

'Well, that's a first this year. If I remember right, Yamamoto is the name of the baseball star. It's surprising that he would convince them to take the fallen Yukiko.' Yukiko thought as she continued to watch Yamamoto, she couldn't get over the similarities he held with Shigure.

:During game:

Yamamoto just sent another ball flying when he hit it. "Oh, so sorry." He said with a happy go lucky smile as he was going across the bases with no trouble.

"You should just use one arm against us." The pitcher commented

"Nice Yamamoto!" "Hail Baseball freak!" "Takeshi!" "So hot!" the boys and girls would scream to Yamamoto.

'Wow… he's a lot more popular than I thought. I'd better not talk to him too much; his fangirls would probably murder me. I already have to deal with Gokudera and Ryuzaki's fanclubs.'

:Up on roof:

Reborn was on top a water container with binoculars at hand as he was watching Yukiko's P.E. class. "Yamamoto… His athleticism and popularity are needed in the family. Though his similarities with Shigure may be a problem…"

:After game:

Yukiko's team still ended up losing: Ryuzaki was the only one on his team that could hit Yamamoto's pitches and every time it would somehow end up coming to Yukiko and she would have to throw it to Yamamoto but every time she was about to, she saw Shigure and hesitated.

All in all, Ryuzaki got a lot of points for his team. Yamamoto tried to catch up, but Ryuzaki was a formidable pitcher too. Yukiko's team was upset about it, but they were smart enough to not say anything. Instead they just quietly left Yukiko to clean on her own.

'Well, that didn't go well. Ryuzaki did a great job at baseball though. I should tell him to try out for the team…' Yukiko thought to herself.

"Help has arrived!" Yamamoto said behind her

"Yamamoto, what are you two doing here?" Yukiko asked, surprised by Yamamoto's help

"I told you. We're here to help you." Yamamoto replied.

"You don't have to. I mean, it's my fault for hesitating all the time." She told him while trying to put some distance between them. She still felt strange around him.

"Don't worry about it, it's only P.E.; besides, that Ryuzaki guy was amazing. Anyway, you're great at plenty of other things. Like that Kendo battle or the Volleyball tournament. And last year, you were a total legend." Yamamoto encouraged her "In comparison, I only play baseball."

"What are you talking about? Your baseball skill is amazing enough. "

"It's not going that well." Yamamoto's usual smile was gone for a more saddened look "Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate, I won't be able to start for the first time. "

'It's probably just a slump. Though, those things usually have some kind of trigger. His doesn't seem to have one. Maybe his motivation went down.'

"Yukiko… what should I do?" Yamamoto asked out of no where

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know… I guess cause you had a slump too, but you've got out of it mostly."

'I wouldn't call it a slump Yamamoto…' "Well, in your case… I guess practice and determination will do the trick…"

"Hey, I thought so too! We agree!" Yamamoto said happily while slinging his arm on Yukiko's shoulder

"I guess…" Yukiko tried to politely get Yamamoto's arm off of her 'he even feels similar to Shigure…'

"Alright! I'm going to stay here and practice like hell!" Yamamoto practically yelled to the sky

"Hey! You need to rest too; otherwise you'll just hurt something!" Yukiko yelled, attempting to warn him; but she couldn't stop herself from smiling with Yamamoto

:Yukiko's room:

"Did something interesting happen today?" Reborn asked while polishing his gun

"Hm? I guess. This popular guy at my school asked me some advice. Hopefully I didn't give him the wrong one…" Yukiko replied

"About Yamamoto…" Reborn started

"No. Don't even _think_ about it, Reborn." Yukiko already knew what he was going to say

"He'd make an excellent addition." Reborn tried to reason with her

"I still say no Reborn. Yamamoto is just a civilian. I'm not going to drag him into this world, I already did that to Ryuzaki." She ended with a look of guilt

"He followed you, on his own choice. And you were just a civilian too, but now you're about to be the head of the Vongola family."

"Arguing with you isn't going to stop you is it?" Yukiko already knew the answer

"Of course not." Reborn replied with a smirk

"I agree with Reborn-san. Takeshi Yamamoto would be a nice addition to our famiglia." Ryuzaki said, for once not agreeing with Yukiko.

"Ugh. Just, don't do anything extreme or force him ok?" Yukiko knew she lost the battle

"Very well…" Reborn smirked on how he should get Yamamoto to join

:Next Day, Nanimori Middle School:

A boy suddenly ran into Yukiko's classroom yelling "Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

"Yamamoto from our class?" "Yeah right." "There's good and bad pranks you know." Were the replies he got.

So he explained why it was true "When he stayed after school practicing yesterday, we went too far and broke his arm!"

'That idiot! I told him to not go too far!' Yukiko thought as she ran out the room for the roof

:Rooftop:

"Yamamoto, this isn't funny!" "You're going too far!" the other students yelled

"Heh. Sorry, but that's not true. After the baseball god threw me away, I have nothing left." Yamamoto replied with a sad smile

"No way…" "He's serious!" ""That fence is really rusty and might fall apart any time, too!"

"Move." Yukiko interrupted as she walked over to Yamamoto

"Yukiko… are you here to stop me? It's no use. You should understand my feelings if only a little."

"And why is that?"

"Your brother was Dame-Tsuna. I bet he preferred dying and failing at everything."

"And that's where you're wrong. Tsuna may have been bad at sports, but he was strong. If someone threatened his precious people, Tsuna would become stronger than anyone. Tsuna wouldn't be so pathetic as to try and kill himself."

"Wow, you're arrogant. After Tsuna's death, you went into a slump and were no better than Tsuna."

"So are you. I admit that when Tsuna died, I went into a depression. But _I_ didn't try to kill myself. Before I leave you I need to say something else."

"What?"

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUSH YOURSELF TOO HARD, BUT WHAT DO YOUDO? YOU BREAK YOUR ARM! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DOES THAT? AND NOW YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF OVER IT? GET OVER IT! IT'LL HEAL AND BE GOOD AS NEW! SO WAIT FOR IT AND GROW UP!" When Yukiko was done, she was panting from all the yelling. Yamamoto was just shocked that someone was actually pissed off with him "That's what I needed to say, so bye. Do whatever you want with your life." She turned her back and started walking away

"Ah, wait!" Yamamoto yelled as he reached to grab her

"Ah!" Only to make her slip and fall back, right at the fence that broke from the sudden weight.

"Yukiko-sama!" Ryuzaki yelled as he tried to reach for her, only to miss her hand

"Shit!" Yukiko yelled "Uwah!" Yamamoto yelled

"Hold onto me Yamamoto! This is going to get rough! Ryuzaki! Get to the ground! ASAP!"

"Hai!" Ryuzaki was already at the second floor

"If you say so!" Yamamoto held onto Yukiko, hoping she knew what she was doing.

"Don't blame me if you get some kind of pain!" Yukiko started running along the wall and suddenly jumped from it straight for a tree… or the ground. "Ryuzaki!"

On order, Ryuzaki appeared at the tree to catch both of them, cushioning their fall. "Hah… Are you alright Yukiko-sama?"

"Yeah. I'm fine; just a little tired. How about you Yamamoto?"

"Yeah. You were amazing Yukiko." Yamamoto smiled, sincerely

'So this is his real smile… He'd better not do that to me too often… I'll end up mauled then.' "Thanks. I only did it to save our butts though. It wouldn't have worked if Ryuzaki wasn't so fast reacting to my order."

"I _have_ been training almost since I met you for instances like this. Now, Yamamoto, don't you have something to say to Yukiko-sama?"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me. And sorry for saying and almost doing what I was planning. I don't know what I was thinking. Nothing good from idiocy. Haha!" Yamamoto ended with his characteristic laugh

"No, it doesn't. But I'm glad you're okay." Yukiko couldn't help but laugh along 'His laugh is just as contagious as Shigure… But he's Yamamoto, a whole another person.'

:With Reborn:

Reborn watched Yukiko, Ryuzaki, and Yamamoto laugh together and smiled at the new friendship. He was smiling for another too though 'Family acquired.' He thought as he left the children to finish school in semi-peace.


	7. Chapter 6: Explanation

**Hi everyone! Hope you liked Yamamoto's entrance! Now we're going to delve a little into Yukiko and Ryuzaki's past as well as what happened after Tsuna's death. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor its characters except Yukiko, Ryuzaki, Shigure, the rest of Tsuna's 'famiglia' and any other OCs I end up creating**

"**blah" talking**

'**blah' thinking**

**:blah: time/setting**

_**Blah**_** dream/flashback**

Chapter 6: Explanation

It was a rare peaceful day since Reborn and Ryuzaki had moved into the Sawada household. Yukiko and Reborn were relaxing in her room, enjoying the nice weather.

"Yukiko…" Reborn stated, breaking the comfortable silence they had

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you and Ryuzaki about something that's been on my mind, but haven't been able to bring up since it needed to be just the three of us."

"Why?" Yukiko was getting worried, Reborn rarely wanted to talk to her alone, and when he did it was never good

"Get Ryuzaki in here first, then I'll tell you."

"…Alright…" Yukiko left her room to get Ryuzaki

When they both came in Ryuzaki asked "What do you need to ask us Reborn-san?"

"I think you need to start explaining something to me…" Reborn started

"Like what…?" Yukiko had a lot to hide; she wasn't really sure which one Reborn wanted answers to

"Why do you have sky flames now? Last I checked Yukiko had her 'flame' and Ryuzaki didn't have a flame at all…" Reborn's eyes were demanding answers

"It's a long story…" Yukiko replied with a sad expression

"We have a lot of time… I'm sorry if I have to bring out bad memories, but I need to know what's going on." Reborn explained, if one looked really hard they'd see guilt in his eyes

"You already know how I was able to use the sky flame when you trained me in Italy right?"

"You borrowed from Tsuna's core right? That's why when I first used the dying will bullet on you when we first met, your actual flame came out and you caused some serious damage. The bullet brings out your own flame."

"I'm not entirely sure about how I now have the sky flame inside me without borrowing anyone's, but I do have a theory…"

"Tell me."

"I think… when I killed Tsuna I ended up stealing his flame core all together."

"What?" Reborn was actually shocked

"When I came back to Nanimori, I felt his flame inside me. Like he was alive… with me. His flame was containing my own, controlling it."

"I see… And how is it that you do not any of Tsuna's other guardian's flames? And Ryuzaki being able to use all but the sky flame?"

"I think the reason I only use Tsuna's is because he satisfied several conditions: he's my twin brother and thus the closest one to me, he was the first one I killed, and his flame was the one I used most often. As for the other guardian's flames I think I ended up transferring them to Ryuzaki through the necklace he's always wearing, though I doubt he needs to wear it anymore. What's your most dominate flame Ryuzaki?"

"Rain." Ryuzaki finally spoke, listening intently since he himself did not know why he was able to use his new flames; he just knew that it had something to do with Yukiko

"That's probably because Shigure was the next one I killed, and he's my boyfriend second only to Tsuna in his importance to me. Ryuzaki can still use the others since I did kill them and steal their flames."

"Do you know if the flames have a time limit?" Reborn asked after digesting the information he just gained

"No. It's not like I've done this before. I don't think so, since I stole the flames' cores. So we basically have the same limitless amount that they have. Is that all you need Reborn? I don't really feel like talking anymore…" She looked exhausted from delving into something she tried to avoid since Italy.

"Just one more… what happened to you 'wings'?"

"I don't know… It's not like I _want_ to bring them out. I'm pretty sure they're both still in me, but I'm not able to bring them out without some kind of provocation…"

"I see… That is all, I may end up asking other things later on in life, but we're done for today. You two just relax, I need to make a report to Nono."

"Alright." Yukiko and Ryuzaki answered

Once Reborn left the room, Ryuzaki looked towards Yukiko. "Why didn't you tell him the whole truth?"

Yukiko sighed "There are some things that even _Reborn_ is better off not knowing." She said as she felt for her back as if she had a scar that could never heal.


	8. Chapter 7: Cry Baby Lambo

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for me update! I had writer's block! Anyway, Yukiko's group is about to have a new member… Lambo! Let's see how things go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters except my OCs. **

Chapter 8: Cry Baby Lambo

It was another day in the Sawada house. Yukio and Ryuzaki (Yukiko, really. Ryuzaki is just as smart as Gokudera) were studying with Reborn for an upcoming math test. "The answer is… three?"

"Wrong" was Reborn's cold reply as he pressed the switch for his explosive. Yukiko hid from the blast using the table as a shield. "Good, you defended yourself correctly at least."

Yukiko glared at him "What kind of tutor uses a bomb when his student makes a mistake?"

"When the tutor is also training the student to become a mafia boss." was Reborn's answer, "You did say you wanted to study hard to raise your allowance."

'Why did I tell him this?' Yukiko thought to herself "I thank the heavens for my reflexes. Otherwise, I would have died from your 'tutoring'" Yukiko said this while looking out her window, only to see a small child with an afro inside a cow costume with a gun. Yukiko just stared. 'I should wonder what he's doing. But I've learned to just not ask and my life will be easier.'

Reborn had completely ignored the intruder and went back to tutoring. "Now, let's review what we did."

The boy aimed his gun at Reborn and yelled "Die, Reborn!"

Reborn still ignored him, and continued with his lesson. "First, the target is going to be this number."

At seeing Reborn's continual ignoring of the boy, Yukiko decided it would be best to just listen to him.

"Take that!" The boy yelled while pulling the trigger, only for nothing to come out. "Huh?" The boy was really confused, until he remembered what happened. 'Oh, crap! I was playing 'Ready, Go!' yesterday! And I used all the bullets!' While thinking, the branch the boy was on started to crack. Yukiko noticed this and was a little worried that it would break. It did. When the boy landed he told himself "To-lerate…" with teary eyes

He then ran up to the door and yelled "Reborn-kun! Let's play!"

Nana answered "Yes?"

The boy ran past her and up the stairs "Hahaha! Success!" When he entered he yelled in a loud voice "Long time no see, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!"

'Hm? Was he the one ringing the door bell?' Yukiko thought, but when she looked to Reborn, she felt the need to face palm

"Remember this formula." Reborn was still ignoring little Lambo.

Lambo was upset then. "Hey, don't ignore me! I'll kill you, damn it!" he yelled while rushing Reborn with a knife.

Reborn just threw him to the wall without even glancing at him. While watching Yukiko had to wonder 'What kind of relationship do these two have…?'

The little boy started to get up again saying "Oh, that hurt… I must have tripped over something." Then he yelled extremely loudly "I, LAMBO-SAN, 5 YEARS OLD, FROM ITALY, A HITMAN FROM THE BOVINO FAMILY, TRIPPED! FAVORITE FOODS ARE GRAPES AND CANDY AND I, LAMBO-SAN WHO MET REBORN AT A BAR, JUST TRIPPED~~!"

Yukiko felt sorry for the boy while watching this. 'He's trying so hard to introduce himself… does Reborn really know this kid?'

The boy walked past Reborn from behind and yelled "So let me try again. Yo, Rebron! It's me, Lambo!"

Reborn continued to ignore him for the lesson. "Use that formula to solve this."

"Uh… sure…" Yukiko looked over to Ryuzaki to make sure she wasn't just imagining it. He had the same expression. 'Ok, I'm not insane from the Vongola insanity, yet.' Yukiko worked out the problem a second time. "Four. I think."

"Yes, it's four.

While they were doing this lesson Lambo was continually trying to get their attention. It was only when he started to mention the weapons the Bovino Family made that Yukiko started to pay attention. "Tada! 10 year Bazooka! Those who are shot by this, for 5 minutes, switch with their self 10 years in the future!"

'Really? Maybe I can use that to see if I _do_ end up the Vongola Decimo, if I don't then I could just send Reborn away.'

"But it's only a sample presentation. It'll be a waste, so I'm going to put it away. " He said while putting the bazooka back into his duffle bag.

'Damn…' Yukiko thought. Throughout the entire moment, Ryuzaki was watching in amusement. He had to admit, it was nice to just watch Yukiko-sama's reactions to some things. While the two were thinking their thoughts, Lambo had taken out a hand grenade. "What the? A hand grenande?"

"Correct! Die, Reborn" Lambo yelled while removing the pin and threw it at Reborn.

Only to have it sent right back in his face by Reborn. Lambo was sent out the window by the force when the bomb exploded. Reborn continued on with his lesson. "Let's go to the next question."

"Did you have to do that much? Do you actually know him?"

"No, I don't. Besides, he's from the Bovino family; they're a rather small mafia group. I don't associate with those who rank lower."

Yukiko and Ryuzaki sweat dropped again. 'Sure…' was the only thing they were thinking.

Later that day, Nana called Yukiko over. "What is it mom?"

"Come here. This is Reborn's friend right?" Nana said, pointing towards the burned to no end Lambo. "Did they fight?" She innocently asked

'Not the kinds of fighting you're thinking of…'

"Yukiko, you're older than those two so be the middle man."

'How old _is_ Reborn anyway?' Yukiko had to wonder.

While Yukiko was thinking Nana had already left for the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner, so I'll leave it to you."

"Ah! Wait, do I have to?" Lambo had attached himself to her leg. "I guess I do… Ryuzaki! I'm going out for a while!"

"Why?" He asked, then he saw the crying Lambo. "Oh. I'll see you later then. Good luck"

Yukiko had taken Lambo to a field next to the river so Lambo could calm down. When he didn't, she took out a piece of candy in hopes of soothing him. "Here, you like candy right?"

"L-Lambo's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino Family and *sniff* making all humanity bow to him…"

'…Why are you telling me this?'

"But my boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman, Reborn."

'Why am I _not_ surprised at his ranking?' Then Yukiko thought of something. "Did you really meet Rebron before?"

"Yeah! When I was taken to a bar for the first time by my boss, he was sitting on the counter. We spoke a lot even though it was our first meeting. While Lambo was eating his favorite grapes, Reborn was blowing bubbles with his gum from his nose."

'So he was sleeping the entire time… No wonder Reborn doesn't know him….' Yukiko looked at the time and started to stand. "Well, I should go now. It's dinner time. " She didn't expect Lambo to suddenly clamp onto her leg. 'Does this kid like me or something?' she thought monotonously as she looked to Lambo

Back at the Sawada house, when Yukiko brought Lambo home with her Nana replied happily "It's fine. The more the merrier! I'm going out to deliver the circular bulletin next door, so be good."

'How is this fine? I have a 5 year old failure of a hit man, and a deadly supper first class hit man eating dinner with me… At least I have Ryuzaki to suffer through this with me…' Yukiko thought as she and Ryuzaki looked at the two babies in slight fear. Wondering what was going to happen.

While the two were watching, Lambo was getting more and more nervous and suddenly threw his knife at Reborn. "Take that!"

Reborn simply put his fork in the way and sent it back into Lambo's forehead. Yukiko and Ryuzaki sweat dropped and thought the same thing 'Learn already!' Lambo started to cry but was also searching for something in his clothes. 'What the heck is he doing' Yukiko thought. Suddenly, Lambo brought out the bazooka he spoke about and pointed it at himself. Yukiko and Ryuzaki were surprised by that 'Why is he shooting himself?'

When Lambo fired, there was a huge explosion and smoke was everywhere. "Phew." A new voice said from behind the smoke where Lambo _should_ be. "Goodness. It seems like I was brought back 10 years with the 10 year bazooka." The new person had slightly wavy black hair and a boyish face, wore a black jacket with a cow like shirt inside while still showing some of his upper chest, and nice white pants. The new comer looked over to Yukiko and mini saluted her "Thank you for taking care of me 10 years ago, I'm cry baby Lambo."

It took Yukiko a moment to actually respond. "… Say what?"

"The person shot with the 10 year bazooka swaps with their self from 10 years in the future for 5 minutes." The apparent Lambo explained.

'Are you saying that this guy is what Lambo ends up as?' Yukiko and Ryuzaki thought

Lambo approached Reborn "Hey Reborn. I changed, didn't I? I'm Lambo, the one you keep ignoring."

Reborn just kept eating his dinner. 'Still ignoring is more like it…' Yukiko and Ryuzaki thought

That hit a nerve for the new Lambo. "Geez. Looks like I have to use my skills then. I'll show you how much I've changed in 10 years." Lambo put horns on his head "Thunder Set." Electricity started to come out of the horns "My horns are 1 million volts."

'Really? How interesting' Yukiko thought

'It's pretty simple though' Ryuzaki critiqued

"Die Reborn! Elettrico Cornata! (Electric Horn)" Lambo yelled as he charged Reborn. Reborn had simply stuck his fork in Lambo's head. Lambo started to shake while saying "To-ler-ate…" and then ran off crying

'He didn't change that much…' Yukiko thought while sweat dropping. 'And Reborn's just as terrifying as I remember.' Yukiko looked over to Reborn, only to see that he was still eating

"Yukiko!" An angry Nana yelled "I told you to be the middle man!" next to her was a crying baby Lambo.

'At least he's back to normal…' Yukiko and Ryuzaki thought monotonously

"Lambo-kun says he wants to be friends with Reborn-kun." Nana continued

'He wanted to be Reborn's friends?' Ryuzaki and Yukiko thought, shocked that anyone would want that

'Well, he _was_ trying hard to get Reborn's attention, after all. Such a stubborn kid…' Yukiko thought with a slight smile

However, Lambo proved her thought wrong. "I lied! Die!" He yelled while throwing a handful of grenades

Reborn blocked the bombs with his plate and sent it back at Lambo's face. Lambo was once again sent out the window with the explosion. "Maman, I want more." Was all Reborn said to the shocked Yukiko and Nana. Ryuzaki had simply sighed, completely used to Reborn's cruelty.


	9. Chapter 8: Family Entrance Test

**Hi everyone! No new people this time! I just wanted to do this chapter since it seemed like fun. Hope you enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor its characters except my OCs. **

Chapter 9: Family Entrance Test

It was a sunny morning in Nanimori as Yukiko and Ryuzaki were walking to school, exhausted from the recent arrival of Lambo. "Oh God, I'm tired." Yukiko said while yawning

"Yeah… that kid tries too often. And why do we keep getting involved?" Ryuzaki commented, just as tired as Yukiko

"Because Reborn is a cruel bastard." Yukiko bluntly stated

"Yo! Yukiko, Ryuzaki!" A new voice said from behind them

"Yamamoto! Good morning." Yukiko and Ryuzaki said simultaneously

Yamamoto paused in surprise before laughing "Wow. You guys are totally in sync. And what's with the bags under your eyes? Lack of sleep?"

Yukiko and Ryuzaki paused at that, mostly from the sync comment. 'We're in sync?' They thought

Yukiko broke the silence by answering Yamamoto's question "Some stuff happened during the weekend."

While Yukiko was making an excuse, Ryuzaki thought of the horrid experience the two had while Lambo ran amok in the house. 'And in the end, Yukiko-sama didn't get much studying done…' he sighed at the thought

"Well, as long as you're not sleep deprived from studying that's good." Yamamoto answered

This confused both of them. "Why?" they asked, simultaneously

"Haha! You guys did it again! And to answer the question: I'd lose my failure buddy!" Yamamoto said while laughing

"Hey! I'm not as bad as you! I at least pay attention most of the time!" Yukiko said in a mock hurt tone, defending herself. Ryuzaki simply chuckled

From afar Gokudera was watching the three interact and reacted violently when Yamamoto elbowed Yukiko. "Ah! He elbowed her!"Gokudera started to crush the cigarettes in his hand 'Damn that baseball bastard… Being all clingy with the Tenth!' Gokudera looked over to Reborn "Reborn-san, are you really planning to let him in the family?"

"I'm not planning to, he's already in. I've decided. Yukiko gave me permission too." Reborn said 'Well, I basically forced her too, but it still counts…' he thought with a smirk

"Wha!" Gokudera couldn't finish his thought since Yamamoto elbowed Yukiko again "Agh! He did it again to the Tenth! Damn him…!" Gokudera returned his attention to Reborn "Please rethink it, Reborn-san! I can't accept someone as rude as him entering!" But Reborn was already asleep, while standing. 'Will he not listen to me..?'

Later that day at the pool, "So, to satisfy Gokudera I've decided to hold the 'Family Entrance Test' for Yamamoto." Reborn announced to Yukiko and Ryuzaki while lazing around in the pool

Yukiko scowled at that "Well, I'm not okay with it. I told you not to do anything extreme, Reborn. Forcing Yamamoto to take this test is what I count as extreme. Yamamoto's busy with baseball as it is, and I _like_ having him as a normal friend. Can't you keep him out of our world? And get out of the pool."

Reborn ignored her every word. "I had Gokudera call Yamamoto out already." He said while diving into the pool

"What? Damn it!" Yukiko exclaimed while running, Ryuzaki right behind her

'I just hope Gokudera doesn't use any of his dynamites before we get there…' Ryuzaki thought while sweat dropping

Out at the school field, Yamamoto and Gokudera where looking at each other. Yamamoto was casually wondering what was going on and Gokudera was staring daggers at him. "Hey, hey Gokudera. What's with calling me out and doing a silent stare down?" Yamamoto asked in a confused tone

'Che. There's no way someone so weak can protect the Tenth!' Gokudera thought in anger

Yamamoto broke his train of thought by bringing out a carton of milk "You should drink some milk Frustration is usually caused by lack of Calcium."

'That's my limit…' Gokudera thought while pulling out his dynamites

"Hey!" Yukiko yelled so they could here

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed in a surprised tone while re-hiding his explosives

"Yukiko!" Yamamoto called in a happy tone while waving towards her

'Thank god… nothing happened yet.' Yukiko thought as she approached them

Yamamoto looked over to Ryuzaki with a confused expression. "Who's that? Your younger brother?"

"Ciaossu." Reborn said. While holding a rope to Ryuzaki's pants and riding a skateboard

'So that was the sudden weight…' Ryuzaki thought monotonously

"I'm not their little brother. I'm Reborn, the Vongola family hitman." Reborn continued, answering Yamamoto's question

'Well, that's one way of introducing the mafia to him…' Yukiko thought while sweat dropping

"Haha! I see, well I apologize! It must be troublesome to be a hitman at such a young age." Yamamoto laughed

"Not really. You're going to join the Vongola family too."

"Okay, that's enough Reborn…" Yukiko started

"Come on, he's just a kid. Didn't you do it when you were young too? Pretend to be a cop or hero?" Yamamoto defended him

'…You think it's a game. And no, I didn't pretend to be any of those things, I was busy trying to control my destructive flame…' Yukiko thought while slightly glaring at him

Yamamoto picked Reborn up and put him on his shoulder. "The 10th head of the family is Yukiko." Reborn continued his explanation

"Oh, now there's a good choice of person. Ok, sure. Then let me join the Vongola family, too." Yamamoto stated

"What?" Yukiko and Ryuzaki yelled. Reborn looked to Yukiko and smirked in victory 'Damn you Reborn…' Yukiko thought while openly glaring at him

"So what am I supposed to do?" Yamamoto asked, ignoring Yukiko and Ryuzaki's response

"First, the Family Entrance Test." Reborn exclaimed

"Oh, there's a test? That's pretty legitimate." Yamamoto said in an impressed tone

"If you don't pass, you can't enter the family." Reborn continued while jumping off Yamamoto's shoulder "And if you don't pass, it equals you death." Reborn stated the clincher making Yukiko face palmed at the lose-lose situation she was put in

"Haha! You're seriously funny! I like you." Yamamoto said, still not understanding how dangerous a situation he led himself into

"The test is easy. Dodge the attacks." Reborn said while taking out two guns. "Well, let's start. First, knives." Reborn started to throw multiple knives at Yamamoto.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto yelled while dodging

"Reborn! Are you trying to kill him?" Yukiko yelled while getting in front of Yamamoto

"Hey, Yukiko. It's fine, when I was a kid I played with wooden swords too. It's alright, I'll stick around." Yamamoto ended his comment with a smile.

One that resembled Shigure's more than Yukiko wanted. 'How can you still think it's a child's game! And stop resembling a dead man!'

While she was thinking Reborn approached her saying "As the boss, show him an example Yukiko."

"Sounds good. It's a race to see who's going to pass the test." Yamamoto agreed

"What?" Yukiko yelled 'Does no one care about _my_ opinion?'

Ryuzaki was about to say something when Reborn interrupted him "Don't even try to help them Ryuzaki, or I'm sending you back to Italy." Ryuzaki didn't have a choice in the matter either

Back with Yukiko and Yamamoto, "Well, let's run!" Yamamoto broke off into a sprint surprising Yukiko at the sudden action

"Ah! Wait up!" Yukiko started to run after him; knowing full well that if she didn't, Reborn wouldn't hesitate to shoot her

Reborn started to throw knives at them again. "Whoa! Good form!" Yamamoto exclaimed while dodging the knives with a smile on his face

'His life is in danger and he's laughing…?' Yukiko thought while dodging the knives without bothering to look behind her, a skill that developed from Reborn's harsh training during her time in Italy. And the fact, Reborn was throwing them in a way that Yukiko could easily sense them. 'Reborn's going easy on us… or me… not sure if I should be insulted or grateful yet…'

While watching Reborn commented "His reflexes are great, he's got skills from training in baseball."

Upon hearing this, Gokudera's temper started to rise once more. "Is... that… so…" His voice was even strangled

Reborn had ignored Gokudera's comment to speak to Ryuzaki. "At least Yukiko has _some_ evasion skills in her. Now, I want you to know… I know you and Yukiko are hiding something from me."

His comment surprised Ryuzaki, "Is that so?" He tried to reply monotonously

"Yes, normally I would force you two to tell me. But you both know how I dislike being lied to, so I'm going to trust your choice… for now." Reborn explained "Now, time to continue the test; the next weapon is a bow-gun." Reborn suddenly got in front of Yukiko and Yamamoto

Before Reborn could shoot, an annoying child's voice could be heard from above. "Haha! Found you Reborn! I'm Lambo from the Bovino Family! I'm Lambo who came to Junior High school even when he's 5 years old!"

'_Why_ is he out of the house?' Yukiko and Ryuzaki tiredly thought, tempted to even groan in horror

"Bovino? Never heard of them. What do you want to do, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked in a bored tone at the new arrival

"Continue." Reborn shot to arrows at Yukiko and Yamamoto. Both had barely dodged the surprise attack

Lambo, realizing he was being ignored again started to tear up. "To-ler-ate… Oh yeah! The boss from Italy sent Lambo, who's working hard, a weapon." He said while searching in his bag. "Tada! Missile Launcher! Die Reborn!" He yelled while firing

However, the missiles went to Yukiko and Yamamoto instead. "Look out!" Yukiko yelled while pushing Yamamoto out of the way of the blast.

"Darn, lacked 10 more meters." Lambo said in a disappointed tone

Yamamoto, still unaware of the danger, simply sighed in relief "Phew. Looks like if I take it easy I won't be able to pass." He started to smirk too

Reborn had still ignored Lambo's action in favor of moving onto his next weapon "Next is a sub-machine gun. "

"Shit!" Yukiko yelled as she and Yamamoto ran from the bullets, as they were running another set of missiles were heading towards them. "Not again!" This time there was no need to push Yamamoto out of the way

As the two were running, Reborn returned his attention to Gokudera. "Gokudera, you can go loose too." Gokudera was about to object "Think about killing Yamamoto and do it." Was all Reborn needed to say to convince him

'Oh…that's too bad then. Since Reborn-san did suggest it…' Gokudera thought with a smile while pulling out his dynamite. "Tenth!" he yelled to Yukiko, when she looked over he made a signal that read 'Dodge it, please!'

Yukiko started to seriously worry 'What the hell did Reborn tell him to do?'

Lambo was getting tired of being ignored by Reborn and decided to bring out his 10 year bazooka. "Damn it, Reborn! Then I'll use the 10 year bazooka!" He fired and smoke was all around him "Goodness, looks like the Lambo from 10 years later has got to do it." The older Lambo stated with a slight smile

"Next is a Rocket Missile." Reborn stated monotonously, but part of him is wondering if Yukiko could actually survive the last attack

"Die." Gokudera had enveloped himself in the thought of killing Yamamoto and had forgotten that Yukiko could also be in danger

"Thunder Set." Lambo stated while charging his thunder into the missiles

'Is Yukiko-sama going to survive this?' Ryuzaki honestly had to wonder

Reborn, Gokudera, and Lambo launched their attacks at the same time. At the sight of this, even Yamamoto's eyes widened "What the…?"

Yukiko was unable to stop her running soon enough and instead ran right into the center of all the attacks 'Shit!'

"Yukiko!" Yamamoto yelled while trying to reach out for her.

Yukiko looked over to him and hesitated to move 'Shigure…'

The combined attacks collided into gigantic explosion. 'Oh crap. I think I over did it..' Gokudera thought after the explosion "Tenth! Are you alright Tenth?" He yelled into the smoke

"Over there." Reborn and Ryuzaki pointed towards the shadow

"Phew. That was close." Yamamoto said while carrying Yukiko bridal style

Yukiko was still in shock. "Yukiko-sama! Are you alright!" Ryuzaki exclaimed wondering why she needed to be carried

"Ryuzaki, I'm fine. At least, since Yamamoto grabbed me before the attacks hit me… By the way, you can let me down now." Yukiko ended her statement to Yamamoto

"Oh, right." Yamamoto placed Yukiko down with a slight blush on his face.

"You passed the test. You're officially a part of the family. Good job on protecting your boss by the way." Reborn told him while thinking 'A blush? Hm… it seems the relationship between these two should be carefully watched… And why didn't Yukiko move sooner? If it weren't for Yamamoto, she'd be done for…' He speculated

Gokudera came up to Yamamoto and grabbed his shirt "Good job. You protected the Tenth, so I have no choice but to admit you into the family. But, since Reborn is the right arm, the Tenth's left arm is me. You can be the shoulder blade."

Yamamoto was confused at the comment "Sh… shoulder blade?... Haha! I thought so before, but you're a funny guy!" Yamamoto's voice suddenly became serious "But, I don't want to withdraw from being Yukiko's left arm. So, you'll be the ear lobe."

And thus, the argument on what body part the two were began. While watching this Ryuzaki noticed something. "Have I been completely ignored as a possible left arm?"

Yukiko simply glared at him "Don't you dare join that argument. You are all on equal terms, understand? And does that argument mean their getting along or not? I can't tell from the different reactions."

Ryuzaki looked back to the arguing boys "…Hard to tell… more like they're both already into subordinate mode."

"Fuck." Yukiko cursed, though slightly touched that they already care enough about her to go into that mode.

"By the way, what happened? You normally can escape that kind of attack, albeit still hurt but you can. Why did Yamamoto need to save you?" Ryuzaki asked, truly curious and slightly worried

"…Yamamoto… his action… made him too similar to Shigure." Yukiko replied while not looking Ryuzaki in the eye

"Yukiko-sama…you already knew he was similar to Shigure. Why would that make you hesitate now?" Yukiko's explanation didn't make sense

"I just saw Shigure in him, and remembered that day. That's all."

Ryuzaki couldn't reply; he knew how much the incident affected her. Instead they both looked over to the others in hope of the tension between them would be relieved.

Yamamoto had, finally, stopped arguing with Gokudera on the ranking and picked up his stuff, which had somehow escaped the whole ordeal untouched "Well, I'm going to practice, see ya shorty." Yamamoto looked over to Yukiko and smiled his usual carefree smile "But those bombs and toys these days seem so real!"

At that Yukiko and Ryuzaki just stared at him. '…He still thinks it's a mafia game…?' They thought, unable to understand his way of thinking

Once Yamamoto had left, Gokudera left as well to do something. Ryuzaki looked over to Yukiko. "Yukiko-sama… Reborn knows we're hiding it…"

Yukiko didn't react "I'd be more surprised if he didn't with his suspicions on everything."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Not likely. Hopefully, it will fix itself."

"You and I both know how unlikely that is, even on _our_ standards…"

"One can hope for a miracle… anyway, let's go home. I have a feeling we're going to have a long summer." Yukiko ended their little conference by walking away.

Ryuzaki looked up at the sky "I don't think our miracle will be granted Yukiko-sama… One can only receive so many…"


	10. Chapter 9: Bianchi

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update this time. I didn't really want to do this chapter, but we all know that it's necessary. Anyway, let's see how everyone is doing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters except the OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Bianchi

* * *

It was a hot summer day when Yukiko and Ryuzaki were taking an afternoon jog to stay in shape for Reborn's torture *ahem* _training_. "Man it's hot. You want a drink?" Yukiko asked Ryuzaki while looking at the hot sky.

"A drink _would_ be nice…" Ryuzaki answered, still trying to get used to the Japan weather after his long stay in Italy and its cooler weather.

At that, the two could hear a bike's bell from behind them and looked over to see a woman with a helmet and goggles on while riding a mommy bike. Once she approached them, the woman stopped and took off her helmet and goggles to reveal silky long maroon-brown hair and beautiful teal-gray eyes. All in all, she was a true beauty. She tossed Yukiko two cans of soda, saying "Please have it, if you like."

Yukiko caught it with ease saying "Thanks…" while the lady continued along. "Well, that takes care of our drink problem…" she said while offering the other drink to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki looked at the drinks with suspicion. "Is something wrong Ryuzaki?" Yukiko asked while cocking her head to the side.

"I have a feeling that I know that women, but I can't remember from where. So, I'm a little suspicious of the drinks she gave us; since most of the people I know tend to try to kill us." He explained

"I see… then let's test it." Yukiko poured some of the drink to the ground. Almost immediately after leaving the can, the drink started to smoke and a nearby crow died on the spot.

Yukiko and Ryuzaki watched the chain of events in silence before throwing their drinks away from them. "Well, that answers that question. I still don't know where I met that woman though." Ryuzaki commented as they continued their jog home.

* * *

Yukiko and Ryuzaki went into her room with _non-poisoned_ drinks in hand "Reborn, I have something to ask…" Yukiko stopped speaking out of shock

Reborn's face was completely covered with beetles "Hm?" Ryuzaki simply sighed, already used the bugs

"Before getting there… why are you covered with beetles?" Yukiko asked after regaining her composure

"They're my summer minions, they collect information. And from what they said, Bianchi is in town."

After hearing the name, Ryuzaki's eyes widened in realization. "That was it! Reborn, she already tried to kill Yukiko-sama and myself while we were on our run."

Yukiko was confused "So who's Bianchi?"

"A former fellow hitman." Reborn answered

Yukiko was about to ask more when the doorbell rang while someone yelled "Italian Pizza delivery!"

"Pizza? Mom's not home?" Yukiko wondered as she walked over to the door. "Yes?"

"Thanks for waiting. A delivery of Vongola (clam) Pizza." Bianchi said with a 'charming' smile

"You?" Yukiko exclaimed, before she could do anything Bianchi put on a gas mask and opened the pizza box revealing the poisoned pizza. "Ugh!" Yukiko kicked the box away from her and three more crows died in her place.

At this moment Ryuzaki ran down with Reborn on his shoulder. "Yukiko-sama!" he yelled while running to check on her

Reborn jumped off Ryuzaki's shoulder at this time "Ciaossu, Bianchi."

"Reborn!" Bianchi exclaimed while taking off her gas mask

While watching, and coughing to get in clean air in her lungs, Yukiko thought 'So that's Bianchi, why is she trying to kill me?'

Bianchi started to tear up "I'm here to bring you back. Let's do another big job together, Reborn. A peaceful place doesn't suit you. The place you should be is the dark world where it's more dangerous and thrilling."

"I told you, Bianchi. I have a job to raise Yukiko, so I can't." Reborn replied

"Poor Reborn…" Bianchi was really starting to cry "Unless the 10th dies due to an accident of something Reborn won't be free again." she said while pointing at Yukiko

Yukiko's eyes widened at the last comment and Ryuzaki went into a defensive stance. "Don't you dare, Bianchi." He warned

Bianchi ignored his threat "I'll go home for now. When the 10th in murd…when the 10th is dead, I'll come to bring you back again…" she said while walking out the door.

Yukiko sweat dropped at that. "Alright, what is _with_ her?"

"She's a freelance hitman called the Poison Scorpion. Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking." Ryuzaki explained in a tired tone

"I see…" Yukiko turned to Reborn "She seems to favor you a lot. Is she one of your many lovers?"

"Yes, my fourth one to be exact." Reborn bluntly answered

* * *

The next morning, Yukiko and Ryuzaki were walking when they heard "Morning Yukiko-chan, Ryuzaki-kun." They turned to see Kyoko walking up to them

"Morning Kyoko." They answered, once again at the same time. They looked at each other, finally realizing it.

Kyoko giggled "It's true. You two are completely in sync! Anyway, today's home economics class is to make rice balls. Are you going to join this time Yukiko-chan?"

"Hm… I don't see why not." Yukiko answered when she heard a familiar bike bell 'Shit…'

Bianchi looked similar to an emo while she was biking to them "Those who bother someone's love life should die covered up in poison. Here you go." This time, she threw three cans

Yukiko and Ryuzaki immediately sent them flying somewhere. Kyoko was a little confused with the action "Was that someone you knew?"

"Not at all." Yukiko and Ryuzaki quickly answered 'Is Bianchi planning on involving Kyoko?' Yukiko thought

* * *

At school, the girls came into the room with plates of rice balls "We'll give the rice balls we made in Home Ec. today to the boys!" The boys had cheered for the free food

"What a strange event…" Gokudera commented

"I'll say." Ryuzaki agreed

"Did you decide who you're going to accept them from?" Yamamoto asked them

"Of course." Ryuzaki and Gokudera answered "Yukiko-sama" "the Tenth!" the answered simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"Hahaha! How funny, but I want to have Yukiko's rice balls too." Yamamoto replied with his game face

"Well, we have a problem now…" Ryuzaki commented

While the three were arguing, Kyoko and Hana walked up to Yukiko with smiles on their faces. "So Yukiko… who are you going to give yours to?" they asked in a sly tone

"Ryuzaki, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn." Yukiko answered immediately "I made enough for all four." She showed her rice balls as proof; like her mother, Yukiko was quite skilled with the kitchen.

"In that case, will you accept mine?" Kyoko asked, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings by giving them to one boy.

"Sure. Just let me give it to them," Yukiko then looked over to her friends and sweat dropped at their arguing "and stop their stupid argument while I'm at it." At that, Yukiko walked over to them, "What the hell are you three arguing about?"

"Who gets your rice balls." They answered

"Idiots. I made enough for all of you, even Reborn, here." She said while tossing her rice balls to the three.

"Wow thanks!" Yamamoto thanked happily, when he ate it his eyes widened slightly "Uah! It's really good!"

"Truly Tenth! I am honored to have been able to taste such wonderful food made by the Tenth! If only these idiots didn't get any too…" Gokudera said while in tears

"Hm… not your best work, but it's still delicious either way." Ryuzaki said with a smile

"Thanks, I need to get my rice balls from Kyoko now. Be right back." While walking back, Yukiko noticed Bianchi behind Kyoko, how no one else noticed was beyond her. Bianchi had switched Kyoko's rice balls with obviously poisoned ones. 'Guess I'll have to eat some poison… Let's hope those pressure points will work…' Yukiko thought as she approached certain death

"Here you go, Yukiko! I hope you like salmon!" Kyoko exclaimed with a happy smile while offering Yukiko her rice balls

"Thanks." Yukiko quickly punched some pressure points on her stomach without anyone noticing before bringing the rice ball to her mouth. A few seconds passes before she smiled to Kyoko "It's delicious."

Bianchi, who somehow ended up outside the classroom, watched in shock "My Poison cooking didn't work?" Yukiko finished Kyoko's rice balls with little problems, in defeat Bianchi started to walk away from the classroom while biting her finger nail "Damn you Vongola 10th. But one day, I _will_ get Reborn."

* * *

Back at the Sawada household, Yukiko approached Reborn with her rice balls "Here, we made them in Home Ec. and I figured you would like some."

Reborn accepted them and started to eat, when he finished he congratulated Yukiko "Good job on not hurting Kyoko's feelings and taking the poison cooking head on like that."

"How where you able to do that anyway?" Ryuzaki asked

"I read in this book about pressure points that could temporarily give a person an 'iron stomach'. I never tried it before, so it was still as risk, but I couldn't risk hurting Kyoko's feelings for Bianchi's petty tricks."

'She was able to perform a serious pressure point configuration by just reading about it, impressive…' Reborn thought with a smirk and slight pride

* * *

Later on, Yukiko and Ryuzaki discovered that Bianchi and Gokudera were, in fact, half siblings and also learned of Gokudera's inability to face his sister without getting a huge stomach ache.

The three had tried constantly to get rid of Bianchi, such as having the 'adult' Lambo, who surprisingly looks exactly like Bianchi's last boyfriend, appear; but the one that had made her leave was Reborn who stated he wanted to eat a good eel, Bianchi immediately left for the Hamana Lake.


	11. Chapter 10: Miura Haru

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I just didn't know how to do this chapter so it took me a while. But I got it now! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman Reborn or any of its characters except for my OCs**

Chapter 10: Miura Haru

* * *

It was a hot summer day, Yukiko was walking to school for her make-up math class and Ryuzaki and Reborn were accompanying her, Ryuzaki on her right and Reborn on her left walking along the wall. Out of nowhere, a girl with short dark brown hair in a standard ponytail and chocolate brown eyes started walking to Reborn along the wall as well. Yukiko and Ryuzaki just stared at her, not sure how to respond.

"Hello!" the girl said happily to Reborn

"Ciaossu!" Reborn replied

"My name is Miura Haru." Haru introduced

"I know. You live in that house." Reborn stated while pointing at the house right next to them

'He knows about me!' she internally squealed "Would you be my friend?" she asked

"Sure."

"Hahieeek!" she exclaimed while 'falling' off the wall, Yukiko and Ryuzaki moved to catch her but she did a flip and safely landed on her own "Woo hoo!" she continued her cheering

'Why do I keep meeting weirdoes?' Yukiko wondered, thinking of everyone she's met since Reborn came back

"Erm… it's rather sudden, but… can you hug me like this?" she asked while showing how she wanted to be hugged (or smothered)

'What the heck…?' Yukiko and Ryuzaki thought

"Don't touch me so easily." Reborn warned "Cause I'm a hitman." To prove his point, Leon turned into a gun.

"Reborn! Stop saying things like that in the middle of the day!" Yukiko lectured while blocking the slap Haru tried to hit her with "May I help you?" she asked out of courtesy

"You horrible person! What are you teaching him?" Haru yelled

"Excuse me?" Yukiko asked, still not getting it

"Babies are angels with pure white hearts…." Haru explained, a dark aura starting to come from her

'Not the ones we know…' Yukiko and Ryuzaki thought while glancing at each other

"Are you destroying that lovely pureness with your rotten heart?" Haru yelled while pointing at her accusingly

'Oh right, the common thought _would_ be that it's my fault… curse my blond hair…' Yukiko thought, realizing why Haru was so mad at her "You should know that you have the facts all wrong." She said matter of factly

"And what's that?" Haru yelled, still very pissed off

"We didn't teach him anything." Ryuzaki answered

"You're a liar!" she yelled at him "You're his older sibling right? I see you guys together so often!"

"None of us are related." Yukiko corrected

"That's even worse! Making someone else's baby a devil!" Haru exclaimed "You can't see Reborn-chan anymore! You're a bad influence."

"Fine by me. Maybe I'll finally get a break." Yukiko monotonously replied

"That wouldn't work." Reborn cut it, grabbing Haru's attention "It's my job to raise Yukiko, the 10th boss of the mafia, and Ryuzaki, her guardian. I cannot be separated from them till then." He explained

This time, Haru tried to punch Yukiko; Yukiko simply dodged, not wanting to hurt Haru. "What's up with the mafia? You're going too far even for a delinquent's idea of fun! You even restricted Reborn's freedom!" Haru all but screamed

"For starters, I am _not_ a delinquent. Second, _I'm_ not making him stick with us; if anything, I'm trying to get _away_ from him." Yukiko stated bluntly, wanting Haru to get the facts right

"What's with your blond hair, then? Huh?" Haru countered while pointing at her hair

"It's natural. You can look at pictures of me as a toddler as proof." Yukiko replied "Anyway, I need to get to school, so later." She replied while walking away with Ryuzaki behind her and Reborn right next to her.

'I'll save the hugging for later, now I need to protect Reborn!' Haru thought with vengeance

* * *

Once night fell, Haru appeared near the Sawada household "Poor Reborn-chan. I bet he can't say anything in front of those two." She said while looking at the house. She looked up to the sky "Wait for me, Reborn. Haru will set you free." She declared

"We think alike." Bianchi said while grabbing the back of Haru's shirt and dragged Haru with her.

"Wha?" Haru exclaimed, confused "Waaai!" Haru exclaimed from inside the ramen cart they were eating at "You're my comrade then, for wanting to rescue Reborn-chan, onee-san." Haru exclaimed "Rebocchi is such a cutie, isn't he?"Haru asked, in a much better mood

"Yes, he's wonderful." Bianchi agreed

"But those two involved Reborn-san in a hitman-game" she seethed

"Reborn is the best hitman out there." Bianchi corrected

"A-Are you serious?" Haru asked, needing to make sure

"Yes, yes I am." Bianchi replied with a straight face

* * *

The next day, Yukiko was, for once, walking alone. "Man, it's hot." She commented, then she felt a presence (albeit almost harmless) behind her. When she turned around, Yukiko almost wished she saw Reborn instead.

It was Haru, in the most ridiculous outfit Yukiko laid eyes on. She was wearing samurai armor over a pink jump suit with green elbow and knee guards, a pink motor bike helmet with stars on it, and a hockey stick at hand. All in all, she looked like an idiot. "Good morning Yukiko-san." She said out of Japanese culture

"Ah… hi. Why are you dressed like that?" Yukiko asked

"If Reborn is really a hitman and you're going to be a 10th generation mafia boss, then you must be _really_ strong." She reasoned

"I see…" Yukiko replied

Haru put on her helmet at this time "If you win, then I'll accept everything. I won't even complain about Reborn-chan's way of living!" she explained before yelling "I ask you to fight!"

"I'd rather not…" Yukiko replied 'How can I fight someone that doesn't even know how?' While Yukiko was thinking this, Haru started to run towards Yukiko and attempted to strike her. Yukiko just took a step back and Haru fell on her face. '_Someone's_ having trouble moving with all that armor…'

* * *

While that was going on, Gokudera and Yamamoto were walking towards the bridge "Geez, why do I have to meet you first thing in the morning?" Gokudera grumbled

Yamamoto just laughed it off "Well, we are the same way from school!"

"Idiot! I didn't mean…" Gokudera didn't get to finish

"Haru!" Yukiko cried, this time just running from Haru

"Stop running!" Haru yelled

"Stop chasing me!" Yukiko retorted

"Tenth?" "Yukiko?" Gokudera and Yamamoto wondered, then they snapped into it "Yukiko!" "Crap!" they yelled while running towards the two

"Haru will you please just listen to reason?" Yukiko asked, ceasing her running in favor of turning to face Haru. A mistake on her part, since Haru tried to swing at her again. This time, Yukiko simply ducked down.

"Please stop dodging it!" Haru cried while spinning out of control

"But I don't want to get hit…" Yukiko replied

"Tenth!" Gokudera cried, grabbing Yukiko's attention "Please get out of the way!"

This confused Yukiko, "Out of the way of what?" she asked before looking up to see several dynamites coming right at them "Haru, look out!" she cried

"You think I'm that naïve?" Haru yelled, but when she heard something coming from behind her she turned to see explosives falling on her. Yukiko was already running towards her

* * *

Once the smoke was cleared all that was seen on the bridge was Haru's hockey stick and helmet, not even Yukiko could be seen. "Where are they?" Yamamoto asked, seriously getting worried

"Tenth!" Gokudera cried hoping for an answer

"Guys!" a voice cried, they turned to see that Yukiko and Haru were unharmed by the blast, but in the river having serious trouble keeping afloat.

"Yukiko-sama!" Ryuzaki cried, arriving at the scene at that time

"Ryu…zaki! Help!" Yukiko cried while sinking with Haru, trying to keep herself and Haru afloat even with Haru's heavy armor

"I'm coming!" Ryuzaki yelled back, but then Reborn stopped him and shook his head "What are you doing, Reborn-san? You know Yukiko-sama can't swim!" he yelled in panic

"WHAT?" Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled meeting up with them near the river

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Reborn replied, gun out and ready already aiming at Yukiko's head "She'll just use her dying will to swim." He said while he shot

When Yukiko was shot she was thinking 'I'm dying…if only I could have used the Dying Will, then I would have been able to save Haru…' With that Yukiko emerged from the water, half naked, "Reborn! I will save Haru with my Dying Will!" grabbed onto Haru "Hold onto me!" and started to swim towards the shore.

* * *

While this was happening, Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed at the sight of Yukiko in only her underwear and immediately looked away. Ryuzaki was long ahead of them and had already looked away when Reborn shot Yukiko.

* * *

Once the two were safely out of the river, Gokudera lectured Haru "I hope you learned your lesson not to bother the 10h."

"A girl shouldn't swing something like that around." Yamamoto slightly agreed

"Alright, I think she gets it." Ryuzaki interrupted

Haru started to shake "Hey, you alright?" Yukiko asked, fully dressed now. (Ryuzaki got her clothes back from the river and lent her his gym clothes so they could dry)

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me not only from the blast, but also from drowning in the river." Haru said, a slight blush on her face "Can I be your friends?" she asked out of no where

"Uh… I don't see why not. But don't you hate me and Ryuzaki?" Yukiko asked

"But you risked your life to help me twice and Ryuzaki would risk his safety just to get your clothes back, so you two can't be bad people!" Haru exclaimed

"Well… If you say so. It's not like I can have too many friends…" Yukiko replied with a smile "It's nice to be friends with you Haru."

"Please call me Haru-chan!"

"… alright, Haru-chan."

"Can I call you Yuki-chan?" Haru asked excitedly

"NO." Yukiko quickly replied coldly, she even glared at poor Haru

"W-why?" Haru asked, though somewhat afraid

"…...I'm just not ready to be called that nickname… ok?" Yukiko replied, a sad look on her face

"O-ok. If you say so, Yukiko. Please tell me when you are ok?" Haru replied with a slight smile

"Sure."Yukiko replied, a real smile adorning her face

"Hey, tell me too! I want to be able to call you 'Yuki' one day!" Yamamoto said out of no where

"Stupid! You don't deserve to even say the Tenth's actual name!" Gokudera yelled while starting yet another fight with Yamamoto. Yukiko and Haru were just laughing at the side lines.

Ryuzaki remained silent by Reborn's side, they were enjoying the sight of Yukiko smiling and laughing, her laughter music to their ears. Ryuzaki looked to the sky and whispered "You don't have to worry anymore. She's healing… Tsuna, Shigure…"


	12. Chapter 11: Sasagawa Ryohei

**Hi everyone! Thank you for following Yukiko! I hope you like this new chapter! Hope you enjoy! And I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner! I forgot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Chapter 12: Sasagawa Ryohei

* * *

Yukiko was frantically running around the Sawada house. "Reborn! How could you turn off my alarm and tell Ryuzaki that I already left?" She screamed while trying to get her uniform on right "I'm going to be late for the opening ceremony!"

"Then you'd better run fast and hard." Reborn monotonously while eating Yukiko's breakfast for her

Yukiko didn't bother commenting, she just ran out the door. Reborn shot her with some speed bullets to help her. Unfortunetly, Yukiko wasn't expecting that and had no control over her running "AHHH! SOMEONE STOP ME!"

An upper classmen with shinning grey hair to his ears and mysterious grey eyes noticed her and tried to grab her arm "Wait up." He said in a joking tone. But he was just pulled along her "Whoa!"

* * *

Yukiko finally arrived to the school, thankfully without destroying it through her speeding rampage, "Damn you Reborn… I would have been fine if you didn't start this…" she muttered vengeance

"So the rumors are true…" a voice behind her called

'Oh shoot! The guy I dragged along!' Yukiko panicked "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" she asked while turning around, only to see him roll forward 'What the…'

"Your power and stamina are much better than what I've heard! You're definitely a talented girl who can be found only once in a hundred years!" he yelled

"Wha?" Yukiko asked

"Join our club! Sawada Yukiko!" he yelled while grabbing her shoulders

Yukiko sweat dropped "Why do you know my name?"

"I heard about you from my younger sister." He explained

"Younger sister?" Yukiko asked

"Onii-chan!" A familiar voice to Yukiko called

"What's wrong Kyoko?" he called back

"You dropped your bag on the street!" Kyoko called while running with a large bag at hand

"Kyoko!" Yukiko exclaimed

The boy took his back thankfully, but Kyoko was slightly confused "Why are you two together?" she asked. "Oh, Onii-chan, don't tell me that you grabbed Yukiko-chan and gave her trouble!" she exclaimed

"I did not!" he yelled

'Did she say Onii-chan?' Yukiko wondered 'This person is Kyoko's brother…?'

"Yukiko-chan you can just ignore my brother's babbling about boxing." Kyoko said, apologizing to Yukiko

"Boxing?" Yukiko asked, still confused as to what was going on

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet." He realized "I'm captain of the boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is 'Extreme'!" Ryohei yelled at the top of his lungs

'Well… at least he's passionate…' Yukiko thought

"I welcome you to the club, Sawada Yukiko!" he yelled while grabbing her shoulder once again

"Don't force her into your club, Onii-chan." Kyoko lectured

"I'M NOT FORCING! Right, Sawada?" Ryohei declared

"Eh?" Yukiko asked 'I really want ditch him right now, but Kyoko might get sad…'

"Well, I'll wait for you at the gym!" Ryohei yelled while walking away

"Ah, wait." Yukiko called in a tired tone

"Even though he's rowdy, he's actually quite nice." Kyoko explained her brother's actions "But I'm impressed Yukiko-chan, I've never seen my brother that happy." Kyoko commented with a happy smile

'That just makes it harder to say no to him…' Yukiko thought in slight defeat

* * *

Yukiko met up with Ryuzaki and told him of everything that happened in the morning. "Wow…to think I missed all that…" he commented

"Yeah, thanks a lot…" Yukiko muttered

"Sorry. Are you going to accept?" he asked

"Of course not. I'm going to have _way_ too much on my hands later on for a club." She bluntly replied

"Then I guess we should go there to reject his proposal. It's only polite." He stated

"Fine. Let's go." Yukiko resigned

* * *

The two arrived to the gym "Why do I have a feeling that it won't end so simply…?" Yukiko asked

"Cause nothing in our life does." Ryuzaki stated

"Oh Sawada and Kouken, I was waiting for you." Ryohei said as he opened the door before either could reach it

'How does he know me?' Ryuzaki wondered, getting suspicious

"Upon hearing your reputations, the elder of Muay Thai came all the way from Thailand." Ryohei said proudly

'Elder from Thailand? This reeks of mafia…' Yukiko thought, preparing herself for who knows what

"This is Master Paopao." Ryohei introduced Reborn in strange boxing clothes

'You jerk…' Yukiko thought in vengeance 'First this morning now this? You really enjoy torturing me….'

"I want to see a match between the captain and the new member." Reborn said

"What? I came here to reject the proposal." Yukiko denied

"Too bad. Besides, it's good training." Reborn declared

"Hm… a spar between us would be a good measure of our skills." Ryohei agreed

Behind Yukiko she could hear "Good luck Yukiko-chan.", "Don't lose." And "Tenth!" from Kyoko, Yamamoto, and Gokudera respectively

"Why the heck are you three here?" Yukiko wondered 'Oh well, Reborn's probably going to force me one way or another, so I'd better just make it the easy way…' she thought resigning

* * *

Yukiko and Ryohei were in the ring now "Let's go Sawada Yukiko! No need to hold back your strength!" Ryohei yelled

'Sure…' Yukiko thought while sweat dropping.

Ryohei started to throw punches and Yukiko was simply dodging "Don't be cowardly Sawada!" Ryohei yelled

'Excuse me? Cowardly?' Yukiko thought angrily 'Now you're asking for it…' Yukiko punched Ryohei square in the face "I still say no to joining the boxing club." She said as he fell. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Reborn with his gun 'What are you doing? Stop!' she motioned to him

"Then how about this?" Reborn asked as he shot Ryohei's forehead

Ryohei fell to the ground in a bloody heap "Reborn! Why did you do that?" Yukiko yelled as she picked up Ryohei

Ryohei's dying will self came out of his back, his flame a bright yellow "What's wrong Sawada? Can you not stand up? If you can, then we'll continue!" Ryohei yelled, completely unchanged from the dying will bullet.

"He didn't change…" Yukiko realized 'He's been fighting me with a dying will this whole time?' she thought in shock

Reborn looked at Yukiko and gave her a silent message. Yukiko looked peeved but gave in. "Fine. I'll fight him all out." Yukiko got into an actual fighting pose "Come at me Sasagawa Ryohei."

Ryohei started to rush Yukiko at a speed she didn't expect, but she was still able to dodge it. "Join the team Yukiko!" he yelled

"Never!" she yelled back while putting some jabs in while dodging

"It's amazing that Yukiko can dodge them, but that kind of rush isn't something a normal person can do either." Yamamoto analyzed

"That's the skill of an assassin." Gokudera commented

"Join!" Ryohei continued to yell

"I… Said… NO!" Yukiko yelled while putting in her finisher, sending him out of the ring and right at a window 'Oh shit…'

"I like you even more, Sawada! Your boxing skills are platinum! I'll definitely welcome you in!" He yelled while getting back up in a bleeding mess

'I'm liked even more? What the hell is wrong with you siblings?' Yukiko thought as she watched the two interact

"I like you too Sasagawa Ryohei. Want to join the family?" Reborn offered

"Reborn! Don't randomly scout!" Yukiko yelled, Ryuzaki simply face palmed


	13. Chapter 12: Hibari Kyoya

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I just couldn't get the writer's block off! But thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter pancakezxc! That's right, it's HIBARI! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (even though I REALLY want to)**

Chapter 12: Hibari Kyoya

* * *

It was a nice sunny day when Nana Sawada called to her daughter and friend "Yukiko! Ryuzaki! It's time for breakfast!"

"Kay!" Yukiko tiredly called, awaking from the table where Reborn forced her and Ryuzaki to study for most of the night.

"Yes Nana-san!" Ryuzaki replied right next to her, just as exhausted.

The two came downstairs in their uniforms, still very tired, to see Reborn, Bianchi, and Lambo eating breakfast with Nana. "Everyone's already eating." Nana commented

Yukiko was too tired to comment on the strangeness 'Are we always going to have this many people at the table…?' she wondered as she and Ryuzaki took their seats to eat breakfast

Lambo was trying to eat the gratin Nana made but just made a big scene on how hot it was and Nana had to calm him down. Bianchi was feeding Reborn the gratin correctly, and Reborn was just enjoying his breakfast. Nana looked to the two middle schoolers "If you two don't eat quickly you'll be late for school." She commented

That got Yukiko's attention as she immediately devoured the breakfast in record time and went to get her shoes on. Ryuzaki was surprised by her sudden burst of energy and decided to quickly follow. 'I wonder why she's so set on not being late…' he thought

* * *

Outside the Sawada house, Haru was waiting for Yukiko and Ryuzaki to come out with a large lunch box in hand. 'Today I'm going to give Yukiko-chan and Ryuzaki-kun a lunch box of friendship' she thought

"We're leaving" Yukiko and Ryuzaki called

Haru looked to see Yukiko and Ryuzaki and immediately ran over to them "Yukiko-chan! Ryuzaki-kun!" she called. Before falling right on her face and getting a bloody nose.

"Ah, Haru." Yukiko greeted, before Haru pouted to her "…chan." Yukiko corrected "Seriously, can I just call you Haru? Calling you Haru-chan feels really weird…" she asked

"Fine…" Haru replied with a slight pout before getting back to business "Yukiko-chan, Ryuzaki-kun. I made you this lunch box, please take it!" she asked while offering it

"Eh? A lunch box?" Yukiko and Ryuzaki asked

"I worked hard making it since the day before yesterday." Haru stated

'Why the day _before_ yesterday?' they wondered

"Here!" Haru offered Yukiko

"Ah…thanks." Yukiko replied

"Good morning Yukiko-chan, Ryuzaki-kun." Kyoko called from behind them

"Morning Kyoko." The two replied, once again in sync

Kyoko giggled "You two are so funny! So in sync!"

Haru looked at her and immediately introduced herself "My name is Miura Haru from Midori Middle School. I may be a bit careless, but I hope we'll get along." She finished with a bow

"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. I'm in the same class as Yukiko-chan and Ryuzaki-kun. Nice to meet you." Kyoko replied with a smile

'Well, they became fast friends….' Yukiko thought

* * *

In Nanimori Middle School's Conference room, the committees were having a rep meeting. "Like it says on the printout, those are the room assignments for the second semester committees" one of the members stated

"Hey, what's up with this?" A brown haired girl asked in shock "There's a committee that's using the reception room. That's so unfair. Which one is it?" she asked

"W-wait." The girl next to her stuttered

"That's the Discipline Committee." The boy next to her whispered

The Discipline Committee's chairman was a third year with jet black hair that neatly went to his ears and mysterious black eyes, his Discipline badge worn proudly on his arm. "Do you have a problem?" he asked

"No, I do not!" the girl in question replied quickly while rising to stand before him. "I-I'm very sorry Hibari-san!" she bowed

"Then, you may proceed." Hibari replied, forgiving her

"But isn't it weird, using the reception room for the Discipline Committee?" a boy asked

"Yeah, it is." His friend replied

"Yeah! Yeah!" the males behind them called

It was the Tree Planting Committee "We're against the Discipline Committee getting special treatment!" another yelled

Hibari was already starting to glare at them "What are you, the 'good friends' committee? There should only be one representative for each committee." He stated

"The Tree Planting Committee is different." The rep corrected

"Yeah. We have to deal with issues such as global warming." The person behind him agreed

"Oh, really?" Hibari asked.

* * *

The Discipline members outside the room quickly beat up the Tree Planting members behind the school building. "It wasn't because you were trying to defy Hibari." A Discipline member stated "It's because you were crowding in front of him."

Above them, Hibari looked at them with disappointment "Just a crowd of weaklings." He commented before yawning

Reborn looked at Hibari through binoculars "Even though he's the head of the Discipline Committee for Nanimori Middle School, he holds the position as the most dangerous guy in the school. Hibari Kyoya" he stated before laughing slightly "Sounds interesting."

* * *

It was lunch time and Yukiko's group were having lunch on the roof, all of them had finished their lunches and were now yawning from boredom (or exhaustion for Yukiko and Ryuzaki) "Why are you yawning?" Yukiko asked

"He was imitating me." Gokudera sneered

"I wasn't imitating you. I was bored so it just came out." Yamamoto corrected while slightly laughing

"You didn't even give a warning. You're ten years too early to yawn in front of the Tenth!" Gokudera warned

"Come on, it's just a yawn." Yamamoto complained

Gokudera stood up and took out his dynamites "If you ever decide to yawn in front of the Tenth again, I'll stuff these in your mouth!"

"Again with the fireworks." Yamamoto commented with his trademark smile

"They're not fireworks!" Gokudera corrected

"Hey, calm down. You're doing it again." Yukiko warned

"But he's being cocky!" Gokudera started

"You don't always have to put the blame on me." Yamamoto stated

"I'm the Tenth's possible right hand man! You're like something gross on the bottom of her shoe." Gokudera sneered

'Was I like him before…?' Ryuzaki had to wonder

"Why don't you two just stop that?" Yukiko asked, too tired to deal with their 'arguing'

Gokudera 'tsked' and put out his dynamites "If the Tenth says so." He then sat back down and sighed "But is really is boring. Is there really nothing interesting around here?" he wondered

"There is." Reborn's voice answered

"Reborn?" Yukiko asked, before she was pricked by some sharp balls "Ow!"

"It's lucky." Reborn's new outfit this time looked like a chestnut. He was literally a ball of spikes "Ciaossu." He then turned to continue pricking Yukiko

"Ow! Stop it! What's with the costume anyway?" Yukiko exclaimed

"A big surprised with a big chestnut?" Gokudera asked

"Nope. This is a sea urchin." Reborn corrected

"Really? You're going along with this?" Yukiko and Ryuzaki asked with a dead panned face

Yamamoto started to laugh "That's funny."

"This is a camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distance trains." Reborn explained

"I'm pretty sure everyone would notice that…" Ryuzaki commented

"Everyone's too scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax." Reborn continued

"That has nothing to do with spying!" Yukiko exclaimed

"Bianchi made it for me for a project in Home Ec. when she was in elementary school…" Reborn stated

'How long have you known her?' Yukiko and Ryuzaki wondered

"So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds." Reborn finished with explanation

"What?" Yukiko asked before collapsing to the floor

Reborn took out a stop watch "Exactly thirty seconds. How precise."

"Yukiko!" "Tenth!" "Yukiko-sama!" Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryuzaki exclaimed

"It's okay. She'll wake up in a couple minutes. Until then, I know a place where you can have her rest." Reborn informed

* * *

The males were now in front of the reception room. Yamamoto was carrying Yukiko since Reborn told him to while thinking 'I need to check something.' The whole time, Yamamoto was blushing red while looking at Yukiko to make sure she was okay. 'It's official. Yamamoto has feelings for Yukiko. Poor kid, he'll have a hard time winning her over (if at all).'

"Is it here?" Gokudera asked; Reborn simply nodded, no longer in his spike suit

Yukiko was resting on a sofa, still fast asleep. Yamamoto was now looking around the reception room in awe "Wow, I never knew there was a room like this…"

Reborn was sitting in a one seat couch "The reception room isn't used much. The furniture is nice and so is the view. It's also in a convenient location." He informed

'I wonder why Yukiko-sama told me to stay away from such a nice room…' Ryuzaki thought to himself while looking at Yukiko

"What about it?" Yamamoto asked

"This is going to be the family's secret headquarters." Reborn answered

"Wow, sounds like fun! A secret hideout." Yamamoto exclaimed

"Are you a kid?" Gokudera sneered before thinking to himself "It sounds good though. There definitely needs to be a headquarters for the family."

"Well, then I guess it's decided. All we need is Yukiko-sama's final approval." Ryuzaki stated

* * *

The door suddenly opened and a group of males with delinquent hairstyles came in and demanded "You there, what are you doing here? Who told you to come here?"

"Huh, what do you want?" Gokudera asked, looking intimidating as always

"Don't act cocky. This room was given to us, the Discipline Committee." One of the males sneered

One in front noticed Yukiko sleeping on the couch "Who the hell is she?" before he kicked the sofa

Ryuzaki immediately beat down the offender. "No one does such an offense to Yukiko-sama and gets away with it…" he warned

Yamamoto and Gokudera were also preparing to beat them up for the same reason. "I don't care if you're the Discipline Committee. You're going to bite the dust." Gokudera threatened as he walked up to another member "You're an eyesore. Get out."

"Bastard." The male in question tried to hit Gokudera but Gokudera just swatted his hand away. "Trying to defy a Discipline Committee member…" And thus the fight began. Yamamoto and Ryuzaki quickly joined in.

Reborn was making some coffee "Are you done?" he asked

The three looked at him and smirked "Yeah." the Discipline members on the ground unconscious.

"I've made some coffee." Reborn stated while offering cups to the males

"Oh, thanks." Yamamoto thanked while taking the cups and offering them to the other two. Ryuzaki took one with a quick nod of appreciation before taking his spot in front of Yukiko's sofa.

* * *

While they were enjoying their coffee a new voice was heard "These watchdogs are useless." Before them was none other than Hibari Kyoya. Hibari looked all the males over before asking "Who are you?"

"He's Hibari Kyoya…" Yamamoto realized

"Huh, what? Are you one of those guys?" Gokudera arrogantly asked

Yamamoto realized what Gokudera was trying to do "Gokudera, wait!"

"This place is now the Vongola family headquarters." Gokudera 'explained'

"Family? What kind of crowding is that?" Hibari asked

"Crowding? Whatever just get out." Gokudera said. Hibari suddenly used his metal tonfas to neatly break off the cup in Gokudera's hand "What the hell is this guy?" Gokudera asked while jumping back

'I've heard that if there's someone that annoys Hibari, no matter who it is, he'll beat that person to a pulp with his tonfas.' Yamamoto thought. As proof, Hibari already had one of his tonfas out.

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around." Hibari said with a glare. Gokudera was already taking out his dynamites "If you come into my sight, I'll bite you to death."

Yamamoto was already starting to sweat 'We've been caught by a troublesome guy…'

'So _this_ is why she told me to stay away…' Ryuzaki realized

Right before Hibari was going to attack, Yukiko woke up. "Mn… where am I?" she asked, looking around "Ah, the reception room. That means… hey Hibari." She nonchalantly waved to Hibari, not even slightly afraid.

Hibari lowered his guard and initial intent. "Yukiko. It's been a while since you were here…" he stated

"Yeah, well… a lot as happened. These are my friends: Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryuzaki." She introduced "And the baby over there is Reborn, my home tutor. By the way, why are you tonfas out?" she asked

"You're friends took out my watchdogs." Hibari replied

"Oh?" she looked to the pile of unconscious Discipline members "I don't recognize any of them, must be new. Why did you do that anyway?" she asked Ryuzaki.

"They kicked the sofa you were on. I can't allow such an offense." Ryuzaki replied

"Ah… in that case, it's your underlings fault. Can you let them go now?" Yukiko asked Hibari with a slight smile

"…very well." Hibari yielded

"Great! Hey, can I come over during math class? I'm still mega tired from last night." Yukiko asked while a bigger smile this time, before she heard a 'kachink' of a gun behind her "Fine, I'll go. Sheesh." She said to Reborn "How about language? I'm good at that class."

"…half." Reborn replied

"Fine. Come pick me up during language okay Hibari?" she asked Hibari

"Very well, I'll see you then. And I'll punish these new recruits for not recognizing you." Hibari said

"Great, bye then." Yukiko then got off the sofa and signaled the guys to follow her out of the room.

* * *

The group was now on the roof "Okay. How do you know Hibari so well?" Yamamoto asked

"You remember before about some blond girl constantly fighting Hibari right?" she asked

"Yeah."

"That was me. And after winning a good number of those fights, I got his respect as well as some privileges. And the strangest title ever." Yukiko replied

"Title? Privileges?" Ryuzaki asked

"There's a reason why I'm in the boys uniform and no one questions it. As for my title…I'm apparently, according to the VP of the Committee, the 'Princess of the DC'" Yukiko replied

"Princess, huh." Reborn smirked 'It's pretty obvious that he has quite the spot in his heart for you Yukiko. That's two now.'

"It suits you." Ryuzaki joked

"It really does Tenth! After all, you're going to be mafia royalty too." Gokudera exclaimed

'No…_Tsuna_ would have been mafia royalty…' Yukiko sadly thought

Ryuzaki noticed her sorrow and patted her head "So what did Hibari mean by 'it's been a while'?" he asked to distract her

"During the time between _that_ day and Reborn's arrival, I would come to school but not attend the classes. I would instead spend most of my time in the reception room. I only went to class when it was necessary." Yukiko replied

'_that_ day?' Yamamoto and Gokudera thought in confusion but thought it was better to not ask

"And those Discipline members still kicked the sofa you were in?" Reborn asked

"I didn't recognize them, so they must be new. I guess the VP didn't tell them that rule yet." Yukiko explained

"Rule?" Yamamoto asked

"None of the Discipline members are allowed to harm me. And since I won a good number of battles against Hibari, I get favors to use if I want to be excused from some rule or need an actual favor." Yukiko replied

"Oh…"

"And the reason why you told me to stay away from the reception room?" Ryuzaki asked

"Hibari likes fighting strong people. You're strong. Do the math. That's for you too, Reborn." Yukiko replied, Ryuzaki made a nod of acknowledgment

Reborn simply smirked at his recent discovery 'Hibari will be useful in the future. Especially with his feelings for Yukiko.'


	14. Chapter 13: Ipin and Dr Shamal

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked Hibari! This chapter is going to introduce two characters and answer some questions. So Kensei0132, your questions will be answered! Oh, and thank you all for staying with Yukiko and giving such wonderful reviews! Oh, and I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I took so freaking long to update. I don't really have an excuse so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, Reborn would have never been in his baby form.**

* * *

Chapter 13: I-pin and Dr. Shamal

It was an average day for Yukiko Sawada. Lambo was running around for no reason, Bianchi was practically living in the house, Ryuzaki was doing everything he could to make himself as small a burden as possible, and Reborn was stealing Yukiko's breakfast, again.

For once though, Yukiko was actually hungry without her breakfast. "Why am I hungry? I usually don't get hungry till lunch." She wondered

"Maybe Reborn's constant stealing of your food is getting to you." Ryuzaki suggested

"Maybe." Yukiko agreed, she then noticed a dumpling stand that was not there the day before. "Why's there a street vendor here?"

At the vendor, a small man completely covered in purple cloths gave a tray with one dumpling, an envelope and picture to a little girl with a VERY big head and only a Chinese braid on her head. She wore red Chinese garments. The little girl looked at the picture before asking "This is the target?"

At that moment Yukiko came up behind the little girl saying "Waah, it looks good. Mister, two to go please!" Once the man finished her order Yukiko gave one of the dumplings to Ryuzaki, since his breakfast was stolen as well, and the two went on their way to school.

* * *

At school, it was Yukiko's turn to do some cleaning with Kyoko and some other people. "You're the one from yesterday." Kyoko commented

Yukiko looked over and saw the little girl that was at the street vendor before her. 'What's a little girl doing here?'

Hana looked at the kid and asked Kyoko "What's this kid doing here?"

"Well, yesterday I was at the department store and I dropped my money. This little guy helped me pick them up. Thank you for that." Kyoko then bowed to the little girl. The little girl, for some strange reason, glared at Kyoko.

"Kyoko. That's a girl." Yukiko stated 'I guess she's the shy type.'

"Eh?" Kyoko and Hana exclaimed "Is that true?" Kyoko asked. The little girl nodded.

The little girl looked at Yukiko then at her picture. She then ran up to Yukiko and pointed up. Yukiko raised her eyebrow at that "You want me to go up?" At that the little girl ran off again. 'What was that for?'

"Do you know the little girl?" Kyoko asked

"No, I just saw her right now." Yukiko replied

"Oh? Then how did you know she was a girl?" Kyoko wondered

"It wasn't obvious?" Yukiko asked "When I saw her, I just thought 'girl'. Anyway, I need to go and find out what she wants." Yukiko then left the two girls for the roof

* * *

On the roof "Why did she want to see me on the roof…?" Yukiko found the girl eating a dumpling and in a fighting pose '…Why?'

"You've come. Now I'll defeat you!" The little girl declared

Yukiko just stared at her "…Why? I just met-" Yukiko didn't even get to finish her sentence when she was suddenly sent backwards to the fence. 'What the… All she did was move her hands.'

"That's I-pin, the assassin from Hong Kong also known as the Human Bomb." Reborn stated while appearing from the water tank

"That kid's a hitman?" Yukiko exclaimed "How the hell did she do that attack anyway? What is she, psychic?"

"It's not psychic, there's a secret to this power." Reborn corrected

"Secret?" When Yukiko asked this she was once again sent back by I-pin's strange attack, the onslaught continued and Yukiko has yet to figure out what the secret was 'Think Yukiko, think! I-pin was eating a dumpling before she attacked, maybe it has to do with that…But what?' It was only when I-pin started to choke her that Yukiko yelled to Reborn "I can't figure it out! All I can think of is her eating that dumpling!"

"I suppose that is a close enough deduction…" Reborn decided as Leon, his chameleon, transformed into a gun. Reborn took one shot and the bullet collided with the air and there was an 'explosion' of gas.

Once the gas dissipated Yukiko exclaimed "What's with the garlic smell?"

"I broke the vapor that was surrounding you with the bullet. That's the secret of the technique. 'Gyoza-Ken' otherwise known as the Dumpling Fist: I-pin condenses the smell from the dumpling bun using kenpo and sends it to the nose of the opponent, which directly numbs their brain. Once the brain is numb, the muscles move by themselves, making it look like the person is being manipulated by psychic powers."

Yukiko looked dead-panned by the end of the explanation "So the secret to it is having a stinky breath? I think I'd rather it be psychic powers. That's pretty stupid." But once Yukiko said that, I-pin started to sweat inhumanly fast, her whole head was completely covered by it now "What's with the sweating?"

Suddenly, nine dots appeared on I-pins head. "The countdown of the 'Pinzu Time Bomb' has started" Reborn stated

"Excuse me?"

"As you have already figured out, I-pin is extremely shy. When that shyness reaches its maximum, nine pinzu appear on I-pin's forehead. When the pinzus decrease until there is only one, the Gyoza gas will be emitted from all parts of the body and a huge explosion will occur. It's destructive power is enough to create a small crater." Reborn explained

"Are you kidding me?" Yukiko all but yelled

"There you are!" Kyoko exclaimed while carrying the little bag I-pin brought with her "You forgot this."

"Kyoko!" Yukiko exclaimed, worried for the other girl's safety

"Yukiko-chan?" I-pin suddenly clung to Kyoko's leg at this time

Yukiko made a face that was a mix of confusion and worry "During the countdown I-pin tends to edge towards people because of the shyness." Reborn explained

"What! Kyoko, it's dangerous!" Yukiko yelled while running to Kyoko to remove I-pin from her leg

Once I-pin was in her hands, Yukiko threw the little girl up in the air. And she landed in Gokudera's hands, who coincidentally came up with Ryuzaki right next to him "Tenth, you're here?" "Yukiko-sama?" they asked simultaneously

'You have _got_ to be kidding me!' Yukiko exclaimed in her mind "Gokudera! Get rid of her! She's dangerous!" At this time, I-pin had five pinzus remaining on her forehead

"Oh, okay!" At this Gokudera threw I-pin right back to Yukiko

"Not what I meant!" she yelled, I-pin now had four pinzus left

"Yukiko-sama! What's going on?" Ryuzaki exclaimed

"I'll explain later!" Yukiko yelled when she noticed Yamamoto coming up. By now, I-pin only had three pinzus.

"Yo, Yukiko. We've got repair work duty again." Yamamoto nonchalantly stated. Yukiko threw I-pin to him, who he obviously caught. I-pin now had two pinzus

"Yamamoto! Throw her straight up into the air!" Yukiko yelled

"Got it!" Yamamoto yelled back, his athletic glint back in his eyes. He threw I-pin straight up into the air. I-pin now only had one pinzu on her head and a great explosion occurred above them.

"What the!" Kyoko, Gokudera, Ryuzaki, and Yamamoto exclaimed

Yukiko ignored them for the moment and instead looked for signs of I-pin coming back to the ground. When she found I-pin Yukiko immediately went to catch the little girl. "I guess you want an explanation now, huh?" she asked with a half smile with a tired I-pin in her hands

"That'd be nice." Ryuzaki commented with a slight smirk

* * *

After a long explanation, everyone was now gathered in Yukiko's room. They were now looking at a picture of a strange woman with the same hair style as Yukiko. "Who's this?" Yukiko asked

"That is you. I-pin will defeat!" I-pin answered

Yukiko took another look at the picture "Are you sure? I can't really see the likeness."

Reborn gave I-pin glasses. When she wore them, I-pin was shocked to see the differences between Yukiko and her actual target. "I-pin make mistake."

"I guess she has really bad eyes." Ryuzaki commented

"So you wrongly tried to attack the Tenth? I won't forgive you!" Gokudera threatened

"What? You just made a mistake on your errand. It happens all the time." Yamamoto commented, trying to soothe I-pin.

"I-pin, do you have a place to stay?" Yukiko asked. When I-pin shook her head, Yukiko sighed. "Then you can live here with the rest of us. Try not to cause mass destruction." Yukiko said while getting ready for a shower. But when she went to grab her towel, her vision suddenly became blurry and she nearly collapsed

"Yukiko-sama!" "Tenth!" Ryuzaki and Gokudera exclaimed, worry thick in their voices

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto and Kyoko asked

"Ugh. I think so; I guess I'm more tired than I thought. It's nothing. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed early. You guys can show yourselves out. I'll see you tomorrow." Yukiko replied with a tired smile

"If you say so…" Her friends replied, not entirely convinced

'What was that?' Ryuzaki and Reborn wondered, already suspicious. Yukiko normally doesn't get sick or tired easily.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Yukiko was restless in her sleep.

* * *

_Yukiko was in a pitch black location. "Where am I? Hello!" she yelled_

"_Yukiko…" a familiar voice called_

"_Tsuna?" Yukiko called back "Where are you!" _

"_Right here." Tsuna replied_

"_Tsuna! What's going on? Where are we?" _

"_We're in your subconscious. This is where your power lives, as well as your burdens." Tsuna replied, but his expression was completely blank_

"_Tsuna? What's wrong?" Yukiko asked, worried for her brother_

"_Why are going back to the Vongola?" Tsuna asked_

"_What?"_

"_WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK TO THAT WORLD? THEY FORCED US TO KILL EACH OTHER! __**YOU KILLED ME!**__ AND YOU JUST LET REBORN DO WHATEVER THE HELL HE WANTS! DIDN'T YOU SWEAR TO LEAVE THE VONGOLA! __**WHY ARE YOU LYING!**__" Tsuna yelled, furious_

_Yukiko was taken aback at his sudden explosion "Tsuna…" Her expression was now resolute "I'm going back because I want to change it." _

"_What?" _

"_You're right. The Vongola is tainted, but the Vongola isn't really the reason we had to fight like we did back then. Someone outside of it forced Grandfather to make that order. He forced me to kill you as well. You have to believe me!" Yukiko exclaimed_

"_You haven't explained why you're accepting the Decimo position." Tsuna stated, a murderous look in his eyes_

"_I'm going back for many reasons. One is that, if anyone can help me move on from that day, it's going to be Reborn. I also want to find the person that forced me to kill you, and make sure I pay him back in full." Yukiko tone was getting darker as she went on, but her eyes were getting kind now. "But most of all, I want to create a Vongola that will protect the innocent. And through that, I hopefully will be able to change the rest of the mafia groups. I'm going to create a Vongola that you and our ancestor would be proud of!" she exclaimed_

"_If you really intend to do that, you'd better be prepared for the prices of the power you need." Tsuna replied ominously _

"_Tsuna. What happened to you?" Yukiko asked, pure sorrow in her eyes_

"_You did. If you really want me to forgive you, don't make what you just told me a lie. You'd better follow through Yukiko. Otherwise, what you forced me to do would be pointless." Tsuna replied_

"_I know…" Yukiko truly looked guilty_

"_Look behind you." Tsuna suddenly ordered_

_Yukiko did and she froze completely out of fear and shock. Behind her was a great dragon made from her original flame it glared at her, ready to kill. "Oh my god…" was all she could muster_

_The dragon took a deep breath and blew fire right at her; Yukiko didn't have time to even gasp. Only scream in pain._

* * *

Reborn was watching Yukiko as she continued to twist and turn in her sleep when she suddenly cried out in pain. 'What the hell is going on!' he questioned

Ryuzaki suddenly came in after hearing Yukiko's cry "What happened?" he yelled

"Quiet. Something is happening in Yukiko's dream and it's causing her actual pain." Reborn explained

"How?" Ryuzaki walked up to Yukiko so as to put his hand on her for comfort, only to pull it back in pain. "She's burning!" he yelled, his skin was even red from touching her

"What?" Reborn yelled "Go get Nana! I'll try to cool her off!" Ryuzaki didn't need to be told twice, he was already on his way. Reborn looked to Yukiko's pained face "What's happening to you Yukiko?"

* * *

"_Tsuna… What's happening?" Yukiko struggled to speak after being hit by the dragon_

"_I'm losing my strength to protect you from it. You haven't trained my power, but yours continues to grow; it was only a matter of time. You'd better hope Ryuzaki and Reborn know what to do." Tsuna explained with a blank expression, as if he didn't care his own sister was in pain_

"_Tsuna…" Yukiko was too tired to say anymore before falling under_

_Tsuna wordlessly picked up his unconscious sister and walked away from their current location leaving the dragon behind them. But in his mind he knew that getting passed the dragon would only be step one for his sister._

* * *

It was now morning and everyone found out about Yukiko's condition and they were all _very_ worried. Even Hibari came over to check up on her condition. Nana was doing what she could to lower Yukiko's temperature, Ryuzaki was using his rain flames in hope that it would calm her down, and Reborn was making phone calls to find out what the hell was going on.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru and the children didn't really know what to do so they just stayed near Yukiko while watching for any changes. "Yukiko-chan…" Kyoko and Haru sniffed through their tears, I-pin and Lambo simply cried their eyes out begging Yukiko to wake up.

"Hey don't worry. Yukiko's strong. She'll get through this." Yamamoto comforted with a smile, but everyone could see the worry in his eyes

"Of course the Tenth will! It'd be foolish to think she wouldn't!" Gokudera yelled, no one was sure if he was trying to convince them or himself

Reborn walked in saying "I have called a good doctor to find out what is happening to Yukiko. But I need all of you to leave before he arrives."

"What?" was the unanimous reply he got

"You heard me. The doctor needs space and you all need to go home." Reborn tone left no room for argument

"You guys should go. Yukiko-sama wouldn't want you all worrying about her anyway. Besides, she'll pull through." Ryuzaki encouraged, though they all knew he was unsure about his last comment. The others gave up and slowly left while never really breaking their view of Yukiko. Once they were gone, Ryuzaki asked "It's _him_ right?"

"Yes. Hopefully he will know what's going on. All I know is that it's not an incurable disease." Reborn replied

* * *

Later, a shabby looking man in a lab coat came to the Sawada home. Ryuzaki and Reborn knew he arrived because Bianchi went on a killing rampage. The poor soul had her poison cooking right in his face. "It's been a while since I've killed for the good of the world." Bianchi commented

"Such a tomboy as usual, girls shouldn't be like that. I like you even more!" he declared while kissing Bianchi's cheek

"Shamal will you quit fooling around and get to work!" Ryuzaki yelled

"Ah, Ryuzaki. Still the same stiff as ever." Shamal joked, but after looking at Ryuzaki's disheveled state he got serious "What's her condition?"

"She's in pain, her temperature won't go down no matter what we do, and we can't even get her to wake up." Reborn reported

"Hm… very well, let's go see her." Shamal actually sounded professional now

After Shamal checked on Yukiko's condition, he turned to look Ryuzaki in the eye "You need to do some explaining. Now."

"What?" Ryuzaki asked, too shocked to really understand what was going on

"She's being attacked from the inside out. That's why nothing you do is changing her condition. I'm expecting she's in her subconscious right now, which is why she's not waking up." Shamal reported "Now, explain why she's being attacked."

Ryuzaki looked to the ground, unsure of what to do. He then thought of what Yukiko told him the day they 'explained' everything to Reborn. _There will come a day when you feel the need to tell Reborn or someone else the truth. When that day comes, I don't want you to worry about my opinion. I have faith in your judgment. _Ryuzaki took a deep breath and said "Yukiko-sama's flame was never contained. All Tsuna's flame did was keep it at bay."

"What?" Reborn asked dangerously

"Yukiko-sama has been enduring the pain of her brother's flame as well as her own. They've been attacking her. Tsuna's flame has been taking the blunt of Yukiko-sama's flames' attacks. But his flame would attack Yukiko-sama in the form of pain. She's been enduring the pain since he died." Ryuzaki answered

Shamal was silent while he absorbed what Ryuzaki just said before asking "Is that why you hold the other flames instead of Yukiko? So they won't attack her."

Ryuzaki then looked at him and nodded "They still attack me, but not as severely as they do Yukiko-sama. We think they attack us because Yukiko-sama stole it from them instead of borrowing with their permission. That's why their attacks are harsher on Yukiko-sama, since she's the one who did the actually stealing. I…asked to hold the others so Yukiko-sama wouldn't be in as much pain."

* * *

_Yukiko awoke again surrounded by bright orange flames. "Where…?" she wondered, still a little out from her hit_

"_My area in your subconscious." Tsuna answered while walking through the flames unscathed "My flames keep me safe and act as a barrier against your flames." Tsuna looked back at his sister "Yukiko… I need back up. I can't fight it alone until you actually train my flame to grow stronger." Tsuna's eyes showed slight worry_

_Yukiko took in what he revealed. "How bad is it getting?" she asked, not entirely sure if she wanted the answer_

_Tsuna paused before answering "You'd better learn to either make what you stole a hell lot stronger or control what's yours. If you don't, it'll probably end up killing you soon." _

_Yukiko simply brought her head to her hands "Life just doesn't get easy for us, does it?" she wondered_

"_We were never meant to have an easy life. __**You**__ of all people should know that." Tsuna replied_

_Yukiko laughed a little at that "I guess I should, huh? Well, I guess all we can do now is wait for me to wake up."_

* * *

Ryuzaki had finally finished explaining the truths about his and Yukiko's flames to Shamal and Reborn. Shamal was currently absorbing everything and trying to figure out a solution. "Could the other flames block out Yukiko's flame?" he asked

Ryuzaki was surprised by the question "I'm not sure. We never checked, I didn't want Yukiko-sama to suffer anymore since Tsuna's flames were the harshest towards her. But I guess theoretically they could."

"Then the solution is simple. Send the other flames you have in order to support Tsuna's. The flames that are causing Yukiko's condition are her own, so the other flames should cancel them out." Shamal decided

Ryuzaki didn't really like the answer but nodded in understanding. Reborn decided to cut in now "You're going to need to send all of them."

"What?" Ryuzaki asked, hoping he wouldn't need to

"All of your flames combined with Tsuna's sky flame will create an even stronger 'sky' flame for Yukiko to use as protection. If even one of the elements were missing then it wouldn't be able to create a strong enough barrier." Reborn explained

Ryuzaki looked even more stricken at the thought of causing Yukiko pain in order to heal her; he paused for a moment before resigning "Very well." He walked up to Yukiko and put his hand on her. He then closed his eyes and focused on returning the flames back to Yukiko.

* * *

_Yukiko and Tsuna simply looked at each other, Tsuna had a cold look whereas Yukiko looked hurt, when they were suddenly surrounded by several other flames. Tsuna overlooked the flames "It seems Ryuzaki has sent my back up." _

_Before them were Tsuna's guardians surrounded by their respective flames, Yukiko looked them over before her eyes fell on a male who looked almost exactly like Yamamoto only more solemn. "Shigure…" her voice was filled with love, sorrow, and longing. _

_Every one of the guardians looked at her with cold looks, almost as if they were looking at a mere animal. Tsuna went to his guardians and they 'spoke' of their plans. Yukiko simply couldn't take her eyes off of Shigure. Tsuna then turned around to face Yukiko "Yukiko, we're going to combat the dragon. Combined we should be able to stop it and send you back to the waking world."_

_Yukiko nodded in confirmation "Even though I know you all would rather see someone else…I'm glad to have seen all of you again." By the time she finished her eyes fell on Shigure again. He continued to stare at her coldly, as if she was a stranger. _

_Tsuna and his guardians left Yukiko for the dragon. For a while, there was silence; suddenly, a loud explosion was heard with a great roar of pain._

* * *

And Yukiko woke up. "Yukiko-sama!" Ryuzaki exclaimed in pure joy

"Ryuzaki? How long was I asleep?" Yukiko asked as she got up, only to find that her body was extremely lagging "And why am I so slow?"

"You've been asleep for most of the day, you missed school. Everyone came early to visit or help with your condition. Even Hibari. As for your body's condition, Ryuzaki used his Rain flames on you in hopes it would help." Reborn explained

"That's nice. So… who's the guy that's hugging and kissing me for no reason?" Sure enough, Shamal was also on the bed and was currently kissing Yukiko on the cheek.

Ryuzaki quickly punched him off of the bed. "Ow… Is that how you treat the doctor that saves this young lady?" he complained to Ryuzaki before turning back to Yukiko "I'm Dr. Shamal from Italy. Reborn called for me while you were ill."

Yukiko simply nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Ryuzaki "Are you going to be okay flameless?"

"It's not like it's the first time I was." He replied with a shrug "How about you? Is the pain too much?"

Yukiko shrugged back "Pain's just part of the deal. Besides, I'd rather be in pain than asleep for the rest of my life."

Reborn decided to interrupt at this point "Yukiko, I need to know what happened to you while you were unconscious."

Yukiko turned to Reborn and only said one thing "I met the sources of my strength."


	15. Chapter 14: Birthday

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update for so long! I just didn't have the right mood ready! Anyway, I'm writing again! As a warning beforehand, this chapter isn't especially important to the whole plot and is a bit depressing. But I promise it gets more heartwarming! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Chapter 14: Birthday

It was another day at Nanimori when Yukiko and Ryuzaki ran through the Nanimori Middle School halls. "I can't believe we're running late again…" Yukiko muttered. Both were shocked to see Yamamoto and Gokudera grabbing each other's scruff "What the heck are you two doing?" she yelled

When the two males in question noticed Yukiko's presence, they immediately separated. "What happened?" Ryuzaki questioned

Both males stuttered for an answer before Yamamoto said "Nothing at all." He then quickly left saying "I have to clean up after my club activity"

Gokudera left going the other way "I have to get ready for class."

Yukiko cocked her eyebrow "What the heck was that?"

Ryuzaki thought for a moment before speculating "Didn't the others act strangely too?"

Yukiko thought about it and realized he was right "I didn't even say anything to Haru but she ran away saying 'I busy!', Lambo's been playing hide-and-seek by himself, and Bianchi just stops moving whenever I try to talk to her… It's pretty damn obvious they're avoiding me…" she concluded while sweat dropping.

Ryuzaki thought about all the evidence they had before his eyes widened in realization "Isn't it October 13?"

Yukiko looked at him "And your point is?"

Ryuzaki looked deadpanned back "Your birthday is tomorrow, Yukiko-sama…"

"And today is Reborn's." Yukiko countered

"What should we get him?" Ryuzaki wondered

Yukiko thought for a moment before giving a lazy shrug "We'll figure it out later."

* * *

On their way home, Yukiko was holding a CD case with a small yellow ribbon wrapped around it. "Well, at least we have something to give Reborn." She admitted

"Do you intend to at least _tell_ them it's your birthday tomorrow?" Ryuzaki inquired

"No. And I don't want you telling them either. No celebrating too." Yukiko bluntly replied

The two opened the door only to find Nana, Yamamoto, Haru, Lambo, and Bianchi holding a big sign and confetti launchers yelling "Happy Birthday!"

Yukiko blinked. Then looked down to prove her suspicion, Reborn was right next to her. "Thank you. I appreciate that you guys gathered for me today." Reborn replied

"Happy birthday Reborn." Yukiko congratulated, honestly glad the others weren't talking to her.

"Ah!" Nana exclaimed

'Please don't remember. Please don't remember…' Yukiko pleaded

"Yukiko's birthday is tomorrow! I completely forgot!" Nana exclaimed

"Really?" everyone exclaimed

'Damn. I was hoping to get away with no birthday…' Yukiko cursed. Ryuzaki was smiling since now Yukiko _had _to celebrate her birthday. "I don't want any of you celebrating my birthday." She bluntly commanded

"But…" they started

"No." Yukiko interrupted, her gaze leaving no room for opposition

* * *

The others, giving up for now, decided to simply go up stairs and enjoy the party. There were large arrays of sushi before them on Yukiko's study table. "We got sushi from Yamamoto-kun's house." Nana stated happily. Everyone thanked Yamamoto and he simply scratched his head in embarrassment.

"It's time for the Vongolian Birthday Party." Reborn announced. Yukiko and Ryuzaki gave him blank looks. "In our family, during the odd year birthdays, we have to do the legendary Vongolian Birthday Party. The rules are simply. The person who's celebrating a birthday is going to give scores to the participants' 'present' or 'performance'. And then, the participant with the highest score earns an elegant present. But the one with the lowest score will die." He explained

Yukiko's eye twitched. "Why am I not surprised by this explanation…?" she wondered

"Since Yamamoto brought the sushi, he receives 80 points." Reborn announced. Out of nowhere a giant board appeared and had Yamamoto's face at the same place as '80'. "The scores will be posted on the Vongola Judge Board."

'I'm not even going to ask _how_ that got in here…' Yukiko thought with a deadpanned expression

"80 points isn't bad." Yamamoto admired

"Haru made a present." Haru announced "Since Reborn-chan's suit has always been black, I've made a white suit." She said while pulling it out "It's target patterned." Sure enough there were gun targets all over the suit, even where Reborn's heart should be.

'Won't that just make him a bigger target?' Ryuzaki wondered, being the sensible one

"Thanks Haru! I like these kinds of thrilling clothes." Reborn stated "85 points."

"I'm celebrating Reborn's birthday with genuine Italian pizza tossing." Bianchi began to toss the dough over and over, getting faster as she went. She went so fast that the dough began to look closer to a saw blade. Everyone began to admire her work when Yukiko felt a cut across her cheek. The dough was now razor sharp and was cutting through everything in Yukiko's room. Once the destruction passed Bianchi announced "This is my new technique."

"It was pretty good. 90 points." Reborn announced

"I'm going to bake this now." Bianchi announced as she dragged her now enormous pizza out of the room.

'We have to _eat _it?' Yukiko and Ryuzaki thought, now fearing for their lives

Lambo also presented a present. But let's just say it rightfully deserved its 1 point.

"So, what about you Yukiko, Ryuzaki?" Reborn asked

Yukiko looked at Ryuzaki, then to Gokudera. She walked over to Gokudera and asked "What is your performance?"

"A magic show!" Gokudera proudly declared

Yukiko had a pretty good idea what was coming from that and tossed Ryuzaki her CD case. "There's Ryuzaki's gift." She announced

Ryuzaki, somewhat shocked, gave Reborn the CD case. "It has 'memorable' tracks on it." Was all he said.

Reborn opened the casing and looked at the track list. If one paid _really_ close attention, they would've noticed his coal black eyes warming slightly and a slight smile gracing his lips. "95 points." He finally announced surprising everyone but Yukiko and Ryuzaki.

Gokudera prepped for the show. "This box hasn't been tampered with. And now I'm going to lock up the Tenth like this." Yukiko was now in a large box that reached her neck with many slim holes in it. "Using this sharp sword, I'm going to stab her." To demonstrate, Gokudera used the sword to slice through a radish as if it was melted butter. He then whispered to Yukiko "Tenth, please dodge it well!"

'I knew it…' Yukiko thought 'It's a good thing I came prepared…' Yukiko pulled out two dagger sheathes from her pockets. "Be sure to put them in slowly." Was all she commanded

Gokudera slowly put blade after blade into the box. For some reason, every time he inserted a blade a strange metal bending sound would echo through the room. Once the box was opened, Yukiko was untouched, no sheathes in her hand, and all the swords bended away from her. Everyone was amazed at her work, even Gokudera and Ryuzaki. "You get 100 points." Reborn announced. Yukiko smirked

* * *

The party ended with no other serious incidents. Everyone went home with the promise to celebrate Yukiko's birthday after school the next day despite Yukiko's protests. Yukiko went back to her room with a somewhat blank look. "Are you that upset about the party tomorrow?" Reborn inquired

"No." Yukiko replied "I just never thought I would end up celebrating my birthday without Tsuna next to me. He was always the one that got excited for this day, not me."

Reborn understood. "I want to listen to this as I sleep." He finally announced, holding the CD Yukiko and Ryuzaki brought home.

Yukiko smiled "Sure." She took the CD and placed it in her sound system, set the sound for low so they could still sleep and played the track on repeat. The first song that played started off with the school bell and a boy yelling 'Wait up!'

"'Tsuna Life' huh…" Reborn mused while slowly falling asleep.

Yukiko wore a gentle smile while listening. 'I'll go visit him…' she decided

* * *

The next day, Yukiko did not go to school. But Ryuzaki did because she ordered him to. And, for some reason, Hibari was missing from school too, which is _very_ strange.

"Hey Ryuzaki, where's Yukiko?" Yamamoto asked

"She's either home or out." Ryuzaki answered

"That doesn't tell us anything at all!" Gokudera yelled

"Leave it alone." Reborn defended, knowing full well where she is

Kyoko was worried about Yukiko. The last time she missed school was when Tsuna died during their vacation. "Maybe we should look for her…" she suggested

"You can look, but I suggest you wait until school is over." Reborn replied

* * *

Once school was over, Kyoko, Gokudera, and Yamamoto went with Ryuzaki and Reborn to Yukiko's home and met up with Haru along the way. At the house, there was an already baked and slightly eaten cake on the table, Hibari at the table drinking coffee and Nana silently cooking as Lambo and I-pin sat quietly. Everything about the house was strange. Lambo and I-pin are almost _never_ quiet, and it's just weird for Hibari to be at anyone's home and _not_ at the school.

"Maman, where is Yukiko?" Reborn asked, finally breaking the silence

Nana seemed to have awoken from her silence. "Oh, she took some cake and went to visit Tsuna-kun." She replied "Lambo and I-pin seemed to have been surprised by her since they're both so quiet…"

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko and Haru asked

"Let's go." Ryuzaki solemnly declared, already heading out the door

* * *

The others soon found themselves at the town's cemetery. After following Ryuzaki for some time, they saw a familiar head of blond hair ahead of them kneeling down to a grave with a slice of cake in one hand and flowers in another. Tsunayoshi Sawada's grave. Everyone fell silent and hid so as to hear Yukiko.

"Hey, Tsuna." Yukiko started "I guess I'm really older than you now. A lot has happened since that day. Reborn came back, he's still sadistic." Reborn smirked at the very true comment. "He convinced me to call Ryuzaki back; he still serves me too much." Ryuzaki simply blinked, admitting the truth. "Hibari is still biting people to death." Hibari, in his tree, nodded. "But some new things happened too. I'm friend with your crush, Kyoko. She's a lot like you, too pure for your own good." Kyoko blinked in surprise, her eyes widening slightly. "I'm also friends with that Yamamoto you admired, he practically a clone of Shigure! But he's also his own person, which is probably the only reason I _am_ friends with him. He thinks the mafia is a game! He doesn't have a weapon or specialty unless you count baseball. Thank goodness."

Yamamoto wondered 'Who's Shigure?'

"I also met a guy named Gokudera, he specializes in explosives. He practically worships me! I swear I have another Ryuzaki!" Yukiko laughed

'I'm like that guy?' Gokudera thought

"There are these two kids named Lambo and I-pin living at our house, they're so energetic!" Yukiko continued "Mom really likes having them around. Reborn ended up bringing a lady named Bianchi with him. She's completely in love with him and specializes in poison cooking. And I made another friend named Haru from another school. She's really energetic too and loves babies. She even thought _Reborn_ was an innocent child!" Yukiko continued to tell Tsuna everything that has happened since Reborn came back. Her face became solemn "I really miss you Tsuna, and you don't know just how _sorry_ I am for what happened. I know you think my rejoining the Vongola is a betrayal to you but please don't. I'm doing this to prevent it from ever happening again. I swear." Yukiko started to stand up and touched the grave lovingly, "I never really did bring myself to say goodbye to you Tsuna, I still can't. You'll always be in my heart and in my flame. And one day, I'll give you a proper goodbye…" By now, Yukiko had tears falling from her eyes.

Yukiko turned around and started to walk home leaving a slice of cake and beautiful orange and blazing flowers on the grave. The others slowly came out of their hiding place with solemn looks. Kyoko and Haru were outright crying. Hibari quietly left with a thoughtful look on his face. Yamamoto, for once, didn't have a smile on his face. Gokudera started smoking another cigarette. Ryuzaki and Reborn both went to Tsuna's grave and gave their respects. Everyone else slowly went to the grave and also made their respects. Kyoko lasted a little longer, lost in thought. "I can't believe he liked me…" she finally said

Reborn turned to her "He did. Why does it matter?"

"I just have a feeling that with the way Yukiko spoke to him, I would have come to like him too." Kyoko replied

"Though that is very kind, Kyoko, in the end he's gone. It's better for you not to think too much about it." Ryuzaki advised. Kyoko nodded in sad agreement.

"Who's Shigure?" Yamamoto finally asked

Reborn and Ryuzaki looked at each other for a moment. "That is a story for another time." Reborn finally said. Yamamoto decided to accept that for now.

* * *

It was quickly decided that no one mention their eavesdropping to Yukiko. Whether for her sake or their own, they weren't entirely sure. The next day went on without any incident. But not a single person looked at Yukiko the same. How could they? She had unknowingly revealed that she would forever silently carry such a great burden. They could only hope that she would soon realize they were there for her when she needed them. No matter what.


	16. Chapter 15: Dino

**Hello all! Thank you for being so patient in waiting for my update! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'll try to be better with my updating rate! Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

Chapter 15: Dino

It was another day as Yukiko and Ryuzaki were walking home from school. "I suppose Reborn is waiting for us at school." Yukiko mused

"I wonder what he has planed this time." Ryuzaki joked

Their conversation could no longer continue because the area in front of Yukiko's house was completely filled with fully-grown men in suits. The men seemed to be foreigners judging from their appearance. The men turned to glare at the two students; Yukiko and Ryuzaki chose to glare back. "What are you people doing here?" Ryuzaki asked as he slightly put himself before Yukiko on instinct

The men glanced at the students and said, "I'm afraid you two cannot pass, only members of the Sawada family can pass through here."

At this Yukiko stood before the men and said, "I am Yukiko Sawada."

The men apparently weren't expecting Yukiko to appear as she did and scampered around before they made a wall and said, "Please go through, Mistress Yukiko Sawada and friend."

Yukiko and Ryuzaki looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and walked through the group of men. "We're home." Yukiko called as they entered the house

"Welcome back, Yukiko-chan, Ryu-kun." Nana called to them, "We have a guest."

"We do?" Yukiko and Ryuzaki asked in confusion. They looked at each other with blank expressions and declared, "Reborn." There could be no other explanation.

* * *

As they were going up stairs Nana giggled while saying, "I never knew Reborn-kun had such a handsome friend."

* * *

"Reborn! What did you do?" Yukiko called out in exasperation. But she was greeted with the sight of two more grown men in her room.

"They're in the house too?" Ryuzaki exclaimed as he quickly reached for his weapon just in case.

"We've been waiting." Reborn called from his location

"What in the world is going on here?" Yukiko asked, now thoroughly irritated

"Yo, Vongola Boss." A male voice called from a chair. The chair was turned away from Yukiko at the moment. "I traveled all the way from Italy to visit you."

'Who is this guy?" Yukiko wondered, 'Wait… he said Italy…'

"I'm the tenth-generation boss of the Cavallone Famiglia, Dino." Dino introduced himself. Dino had a darker shade of blond hair than Yukiko and wore a long green jacket with fur on its hood.

"Cavallone?" Ryuzaki realized.

Dino took a few seconds to stare at Ryuzaki before he laughed while declaring, "No good!" Dino then stood up and walked to Ryuzaki, "You don't have the aura. If anything you only have a subordinate feel to you."

At this, Yukiko and Ryuzaki gave Dino a dead panned stare. 'I AM a subordinate, you idiot…' Ryuzaki thought

Reborn promptly kicked Dino while saying, "Not the boy, Dino. Yukiko is the one."

"Really?" Dino asked. At that, Dino took a careful look at Yukiko and said, "How strange… You seem to have great talent; you even have the leader aura. But… there's not a speck of motivation in you. So I guess you have both a lot and zero talent as a boss!" he ended with a laugh

Yukiko stayed silent, but one could already see the vein beginning to pop on her forehead. 'Oh he's asking for it…' But, instead of venting, she turned to Reborn and asked, "Who are these men, Reborn?"

"Dino is your senior pupil." Reborn explained, "I trained him before coming here."

"Though I said some harsh things to you, Vongola, don't take them too personally." Dino soothed, "Before I met Reborn, I had absolutely no talent as a boss. So that means I was lower than you. Thanks to him, now I'm the boss of 5000 famiglia members. The truth is, I wanted to learn a lot more from Reborn, but he said he had to go to you. So I saw him off."

"It's not like I earnestly desire to become the mafia boss." Yukiko stated, "But now I need to become the Vongola head. If only to ease the pain of the dead."

"Just as Reborn said." Dina sighed, "Already holding burdens on your shoulders. Don't worry; Reborn will definitely make you a great boss. And if you don't…" he started darkly while reaching into his coat. Yukiko and Ryuzaki immediately got into position should Dino pull out a weapon. "He'll bite you." Dino said as he pulled out a turtle.

"A…turtle?" Yukiko and Ryuzaki asked, not entirely getting it

"This guy is called Enzo. I asked for Leon, but Reborn gave me him instead." Dino explained

"That's because Leon is mine." Reborn replied

At this moment, Yukiko heard the voices of I-pin and Lambo rushing to their room. I-pin was running from Lambo and he was chasing the girl while holding two hand grenades. "Lambo!" Yukiko scolded, "I told you not to play with those!"

But it was too late, Lambo tripped onto the floor and he was holding the pins to the grenades. Said grenades flew out Yukiko's window to the outside. "This is bad." Reborn calmly stated, "Dino's subordinates are waiting outside."

Dino didn't even hesitate before running out the window and taking out a whip. "You guys! Get down!" he ordered as he used the whip to grab hold of the grenades and quickly sending them up to the air. The grenades exploded without anyone getting hurt or even noticing.

Dino's men didn't seem to be too bothered by the sudden risk to their lives, "The boss did it again." They joked, "He puts us on edge at least once a day."

"Come on, that's not true." Dino sighed with a slight blush.

"Now do you understand?" Reborn asked as Yukiko watched the whole thing play out, "A good boss will risk his life for his famiglia."

"Impressive." Yukiko admitted, "But do you have to relate _everything_ to that?"

Reborn chose to ignore Yukiko by calling out, "Dino, you're staying here tonight. I've already got permission from Mama."

"What?" Yukiko and Ryuzaki gasped in shock

"I don't mind, but what about these guys?" Dino called back

"Your subordinates can return." Reborn replied

"I feel at ease if you're with Reborn-san." Dino's men joked

"Geez, you guys." Dino sighed at their teasing, "Alright. I might as well give some advice to the Vongola 10th.

'Oh we'll see about that….' Yukiko thought with amusement

* * *

The day had quickly come to pass and it was now time for dinner, "Saa, everyone eat up." Nana declared as she set dinner on the table

"Thank you." Dino called politely. When he took his first bite, Dino exclaimed, "It's delicious!"

It seems nowadays, the Sawada table was always filled with people. 'Should I be getting worried about this happening _all_ the time?' Yukiko wondered as she ate her dinner

"Is there anything you want to ask me, my cute little sister?" Dino asked, "I'll give any advice as your senior pupil."

Yukiko was still hung up on the 'little sister' part of Dino's dialect. 'Should I feel happy or upset about this?' she wondered

"Oh yeah." Dino realized, "Does Yukiko have a Famiglia yet?"

"Right now there's only Ryuzaki, Gokudera, and Yamamoto." Reborn replied, "The prospective ones are Hibari and Sasagawa Ryohei."

"They're actually my friends and upperclassmen." Yukiko corrected with a sigh, "Only Gokudera and Ryuzaki are actually in the mafia and _understand_ what they're getting themselves into. But why did you come here anyway, Reborn? Not only did I originally drop out from being the Vongola Tenth but it seemed you were doing quite well with Dino."

"The Vongola Famiglia is the center of a Famiglia alliances." Dino explained

"They prioritize over all other Families." Ryuzaki added

'Gokudera wasn't kidding about the "mafia royalty" thing…' Yukiko suddenly realized

"Oh my, Dino-kun, you've spilled so much." Nana sighed, interrupting the mafia conversation

It was true. Dino was making a bigger mess than even Lambo. There was rice everywhere in Dino's section of the table.

"If Dino doesn't have his subordinates by him, he's useless." Reborn stated

"What?" Ryuzaki and Yukiko questioned, once again in sync.

The two looked at each other for a second, "We really need to stop doing that." Yukiko commented. Ryuzaki gave her a nod of agreement.

"He's the type of person that can't use his power unless it's for the Famiglia." Reborn explained, "Without his subordinates his reflexes decrease greatly, too. By the way, you two being in synch isn't a bad thing. It means you usually think on the same page. That's very good for a boss and subordinates. Not many can do that."

"So he has like the ultimate Boss predisposition?" Yukiko joked

"So being in sync with Yukiko-sama is a good thing?" Ryuzaki asked with a little excitement, no longer paying attention to Dino

"Again with that, Reborn." Dino sighed, "You really want Yukiko to believe that? I usually eat with a fork and knife, so I just can't use chopsticks well." Reborn just looked at Dino with his usual smirk.

"I suppose so." Yukiko replied, giving Dino the benefit of the doubt

"Lambo-san ate it all!" Lambo suddenly exclaimed proudly

"Lambo-kun, do you want to take a bath too?" Nana offered

"Lambo-san will take one!" Lambo exclaimed as he leapt from his chair.

"Ah! The tub isn't filled yet." Nana called; but Lambo just ran straight to the bathroom, intent on taking his bath. But on his way there, Lambo suddenly screamed in sheer terror.

"Lambo!" Yukiko realized, "What's wrong!" her protective instincts kicking in

Dino's too apparently, "Let's check it out!" But Dino tripped on his own feet and fell right on his face.

Ryuzaki stared for a half second before asking, "Dino-san, are you alright?"

Dino sighed at the pain before stating, "It seems I tripped over my foot."

"Excuse me?" Yukiko asked, not entirely sure she heard right

"Same as usual." Reborn sighed

"Seriously?" Ryuzaki exclaimed

* * *

Yukiko chose to ignore the scene and ran to Lambo's location, "Lambo! What's wrong?" Yukiko was greeted with the sight of a terrified Lambo. And Lambo was also on top of a greatly enlarged Enzo. Enzo was now big enough to completely fill the tub, he could seriously hurt someone now. "The turtle?" she gasped

Lambo managed to finally get off of Enzo and ran off running in tears. "Ugh," Dino groaned, "When did Enzo get away?"

"That's the same turtle?" Ryuzaki asked, not entirely believe the blond

"Enzo is a special sponge-type turtle that grows when he takes in water." Reborn explained, "At it's biggest it could eat a whole house."

"Eat?" Yukiko screamed

"Leave to I-pin." I-pin requested as she got herself into position. But when she used her Gyoza-Ken, it just bounced off of Enzo.

"Aren't turtles able to hold their breaths for several hours?" Ryuzaki realized

"Stay back." Dino ordered, "If I can't take care of my own pet, it'll be a disgrace to the Cavallone Famiglia." Dino then took out his whip and swung it while yelling, "Calm down Enzo!"

But the whip went straight for Yukiko, "I don't remember turning into a sponge turtle." She curtly said as she blocked Dino's sudden attack

"Sorry!" Dino quickly apologized, "I slipped."

"Now you understand that Dino is practically useless without his subordinates." Reborn sighed

"Are you serious?!" Ryuzaki exclaimed

Enzo had now eaten enough of the bathtub that he could now begin walking around, "Oh give me that!" Yukiko yelled as she took hold of Dino's whip. "Don't think too bad of me, Enzo." She apologized as she quickly used the whip to choke Enzo enough to force it to sleep.

* * *

Enzo was slowly returned to his normal form through blow-drying him. "Sorry about Enzo eating your bathtub." Dino apologized

"It's fine." Yukiko replied, "We've been thinking of getting a new one anyway. But… you're going to have to work harder if you want me to consider you my 'Big Brother'." She joked

Dino began to laugh at Yukiko's statement, "I guess you're right there!"

* * *

It quickly became the next day as Yukiko and Ryuzaki left the house to head to school, "We'll be leaving now, Nana-san." Ryuzaki politely stated

But when they got out, they met with Dino's large gang of men. "Buon giorno, Vongola Tenth." A man greeted

"Uh…hi." Yukiko awkwardly greeted, "If it's about Dino…"

"Why are you guys here?" Dino interrupted her, "I didn't ask for a pick-up."

"No one's here to pick you up, Boss." The man corrected, "We just happened to end up here after we wandered around."

"From the hotel in front of the station, eh?" Dino countered

Yukiko just smiled at the argument, "Dino is quite well-liked by his subordinates." Yukiko whispered to Ryuzaki with a smirk.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera's voice called

"Gokudera?" Yukiko gasped

"I woke up early, and as I wandered around, I happened to end up here." Gokudera said with a smile

'He said the same thing…' Yukiko realized

"Yukiko-chan!" Haru's voice echoed, "When I was wandering around I ended up here too! I'm so lucky to see you in the morning!"

"Morning!" Yamamoto called as he too walked to Yukiko's area, "What are you guys doing?"

"It seems you are as well." Ryuzaki whispered to Yukiko with a bemused smirk. Yukiko chose not to bless him with an answer.

"Yo, Hurricane Bomb." Dino greeted Gokudera, "This is the first time we met."

"You're…" Gokudera recognized Dino by his tattoo, "Bucking Horse Dino!"

Yukiko sensed a conflict on the approach and quickly grabbed Gokudera while saying, "We're going to be late for school, so let's go." The group quickly left, avoiding the conflict (**A/n: for once**).

* * *

"So that's Yukiko's famiglia. They're still kids." Dino noted

"It seems you're interested." Reborn easily stated, a plan already beginning to form in his mind

"I guess." Dino admitted

"You think they're worth it?" Reborn asked, curious of Dino's opinion

"I don't know. The most important part of a Famiglia is trust. If I don't see that, I won't consider them." Dino explained

"Then, why don't you test them?" Reborn offered with his usual smirk

* * *

Yukiko and Ryuzaki were amazed to hear what Gokudera knew about Dino. "He did?" Yukiko asked

"Yeah. It's well known that he was able to fix the financial problems that the previous generation left behind. The Cavallone Famiglia now has the third most influential power within the alliance."

"Heh~." Ryuzaki sighed, "He's good at management too, huh?"

"I don't like him." Gokudera declared

"Why is that?" Yukiko asked, 'He didn't seem like someone to dislike.'

"All older guys are my enemies." Gokudera replied

'That's quite the range of enemies…' Ryuzaki thought

"Hey, Yukiko!" Yamamoto's voice called, ending the mafia conversation. "Did you do your homework?"

"Ah! I forgot!" Yukiko exclaimed, 'Damn you Dino!' she cursed in her mind

Yamamoto simply laughed it off, "Me too. We can get scolded together."

The sound of a car coming through interrupted the conversation. All the students turned to see a red car (**A/n: nice one too**) rush past them. But the door opened and some rope suddenly took hold of Yukiko and took her with them. "What the?" Yukiko exclaimed as her whole upper body was tied up and she was dragged away by the car.

"Tenth!" "Yukiko-sama!" "Yukiko!" Gokudera, Ryuzaki and Yamamoto respectively yelled in response to the kidnapping. The three immediately began to rush after the car.

"Hold it." Reborn called, stopping all three boys, "That's the car of the yakuza, Momokyokai, that is based in this district."

"This is bad!" Haru exclaimed, "Where's my phone!" Haru immediately began to search for her phone in hopes of being able to save Yukiko

"You're no match for them." Reborn stated, "Leave it to Dino and his men."

"We can't leave it to him." Gokudera growled

"That's right." Ryuzaki agreed

"We'll leave the police to you and Haru, kid!" Yamamoto called as they all began to run

Haru was just about to call the police when the same red call pulled up from behind them. Dino them stepped out of the car and said, "I like them. They only thought of saving Yukiko. I wouldn't say they were calm, though."

From the other side of the car, Yukiko was let out by one of Yukiko's men, "Will someone explain what's going on to me?" she asked, now irritated

"Yukiko-chan!" Haru exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Sorry, sorry." Dino apologized, "I was just testing your Famiglia."

"Testing?" Yukiko repeated

"There's no such thing as the Momokyokai." Dino assured, "I just wanted to see if they'd try to help you."

"Boss, we'll be leaving now." Dino's men announced

"Okay, thanks." Dino acknowledged, "Yukiko… you're quite the lucky girl. It's rare to see a Famiglia that thinks of their Boss so much."

"They're my friends." Yukiko corrected on habit

"Ah." Reborn gasped, "I forgot to tell you. Momokyokai is a real yakuza in this town."

"Then they're really going to yakuza territory?!" Yukiko screamed

"We're not talking about some punks! Those kids can't possibly take on a whole yakuza!" Dino yelled

"What if something happens to them!" Yukiko agreed. But when they looked closely at Reborn, they noticed the bubble coming up from his nose. "You fell asleep?! Guys!" Yukiko yelled as she ran off to their location. Dino quickly followed after the young girl.

* * *

Yukiko and Dino managed to sneak into the Momokyokai's base unnoticed, "I wonder if they're here…" Yukiko wondered, but then she saw Yamamoto's school bag. "They're really here." She groaned, 'I hope Ryuzaki kept them safe…'

Dino quickly caught up to Yukiko, "Is it here?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's go." Dino declared as he opened the door

The two mafia bosses were shocked to find that the only ones hurt were those of the yakuza. All three of the students were busying themselves with asking for Yukiko's location in their own way.

"They beat them?" Yukiko gasped. Dino could only stare.

Ryuzaki was the first to notice Yukiko, "Yukiko-sama!" he exclaimed, quickly ditching the man he was interrogating

"You're all right!" Gokudera cried out in relief as he threw the man he was threatening to a cabinet on the other side of the room.

"Thank goodness." Yamamoto said happily as he got of the man he was asking.

"Uh, yeah." Yukiko replied to the three boys

"These guys sure are something." Dino observed

'They sure are.' Yukiko thought with a proud smile

But another door opened to reveal the boss and his A-team. "What the hell are you brats doing?" he demanded

'More of them now?!' Yukiko thought with worry

"They just don't stop coming…" Gokudera growled as all three boys quickly put themselves in front of Yukiko

"Wait." Dino called, "They're on a different level from those youngsters you beat up. You shouldn't over do it. Leave an adult opponent to an adult." Dino then faced the yakuza and said, "I'm the 10th Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia, Dino. It's my fault this happened." Dino apologized as he took out a golden card, "I'll pay for all the medical and furnishing expenses, so let's leave it at this."

The Boss just smirked, "Don't be a dumbass. We'll take the money, but we won't let you leave."

"So no deal. I guess I'll just have to fight back." Dino sighed. "Here I come!" he yelled as he unleashed his whip.

Problem is, he hit Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryuzaki, and himself. 'I forgot he has no ability on his own!' Yukiko cursed herself as all four went to the ground in pain.

The yakuza simply laughed their heads off, "Make sure they never speak again!" the boss ordered

"Guess I'm on my own…" Yukiko sighed as she took out the tonfas Hibari gave her. Yukiko quickly took out a few men with the tonfa skills she obtained through Hibari.

"Yukiko's pretty good." Dino observed. "Watch out!" he yelled. There was a man sneaking behind Yukiko with a chair in hand.

But a sudden explosion quickly sent the man into the air. "Are you okay, Tenth!" Gokudera asked

"We've got your back!" Yamamoto yelled

"Let's show them not to mess with us." Ryuzaki smirked

"Just don't use your sword." Yukiko said back with a smile

"These guys…" Dina gasped

"We can't lose to them either, Boss." Dino's men called. "Why are you slacking off by yourself? How uncool."

"Geez, you guys are so noisy." Dino sighed before standing up, back in peak form. "Ok! Let's go crazy!" And so the Momokyokai yakuza were never heard of again.

* * *

Back at the house, "I'm impressed!" Dino said with a smile, "I can leave Yukiko to you guys."

"Don't go saying it like that…" Yukiko groaned in embarrassment, a slight blush adorning her cheeks

"I don't need you to tell me that." Gokudera said confidently, "I'll always protect the Tenth as her future right hand man."

"Who said _you're_ going to become the right hand man?" Ryuzaki questioned

"Do _not_ start that argument again." Yukiko growled

"Well, it's good that you weren't hurt." Yamamoto sighed

Yukiko gave Yamamoto a smile, "That's true."

"Well," Dino sighed, "I should be going now. I'm busy with my work as Boss."

"Dino!" Yukiko called to Dino as he left her room

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to become a boss?" Yukiko inquired

At this Dino gave Yukiko a smile. "It's because I cared for my famiglia. I just wanted to protect them. You're the same, right?"

"Eh? I am?" Yukiko gasped, 'I… always thought that was more Tsuna's thing.'

"Yukiko." Dino called, "Reborn told me about what happened to your brother." Yukiko's eyes widened in shock, but Dino just smiled. "And I want to tell you… that you're more like your brother than you give yourself credit. And that I trust you, Yukiko."

"Thank you." Yukiko said with a grateful smile. "I think I need to hear that."

"Anytime." Dino replied, "I guess Enzo should…" sadly, Dino chose that moment to fall down the stairs. And in his attempt to prevent his fall, he grabbed onto Yukiko in hopes of obtaining some leverage. Unfortunately, he only took her along for the ride.

"Ara, it sure is lively here, Yukiko." Nana sighed, "I bet you were just excited that you got a big brother."

"I guess you could say that…" Yukiko sighed, 'It seems Tsuna's clumsiness won't be missed with Dino around…'

"Dinner's almost ready, so call everyone down." Nana instructed, "Dino can stay anytime. I'll bring out a knife and fork this time, too."

At that, Yukiko looked at Dino and asked, "Will you stay one more night?"

"Well, Mama's food _is_ very good." He decided

"Tenth, are you okay?" Gokudera gasped

"What happened?" Ryuzaki inquired

"Something smells really good. Can we stay too, Yukiko?" Yamamoto asked

"It's almost time for dinner!" Lambo exclaimed

"Dinner won't be for a while." Reborn corrected

"Why is that?" Yukiko inquired. Unfortunately, her question was answered by a VERY loud banging sound. "What in the?" It came from (**A/n: you guessed it**) the bathroom. It seemed Enzo managed to make himself even bigger than last time and was back for vengeance. Everyone but Reborn quickly ran out of the house in hopes of saving their lives. Reborn merely chose to sit on Enzo's neck (**A/n: lucky bastard…**)


	17. Author's Note

**Hiatus announcment**

**To everyone who has been loyally reading my stories and now ask me to update, I am sorry to announce that I am putting all my story writing on hold. I ****_will_**** come back continue my stories but it will take some time. I am truly sorry for these sad news. I will try to update my stories as soon as I get the time to write them but I am very busy with college right now. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading/favoriting/subscribing to my stories and profile and I hope to be able to give back to you soon. **

**With love and saddness, IceDragon5683**


End file.
